The After Years
by C-chan96
Summary: This is the sequel to Without You. It's about how Gohan and Videl's life went after all that had happened. Starting with...PAN GOES TO KINDERGATEN?! What crazy things will happen when her 21-year-old parents take her to Kindergaten?! *COMPLETE*
1. First Day Insanity

IIIIIII'MMMMM BACK!!!!! Yes, it is I, THE GREAT C-CHAN!!!! Ehehee…This is the sequel for 'Without You'! ^^ But anywayz…I'm honored that you people enjoyed it so! Lol…I suggest you read my fic 'Without You' first cuz this is the SEQUEL and you might not understand some stuff…I dunno…I haven't even thought of what I'm gonna do yet…*anime sweatdrop* ^^; Oh, and Jessica, thanks for the pointer about new paragraphs when people speak…^^…This chapter will probably be longest but I'm not sure yet…I haven't typed up the others so I dunno…but I'm pretty sure that this story will most likely be shorter than the first one…Bad name, I know…I couldn't think of anything…o.O…Anywayz….I hope you like this as much as you enjoyed the other story! Oh, and it doesn't have any G/V yet really but there will be some later on….*blows raspberry*  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, and my loyal assistant, J-chan is back as well! *points at J-chan and her poking stick*  
  
J-chan: …..hi  
  
Me: ^^ Can I have a poking stick?  
  
J-chan: No  
  
Me: Please?  
  
J-chan: I guess…*breaks poking stick in half*  
  
Me: *takes half of poking stick* YAY!!! *jumps for joy*  
  
J-chan: …now get on with the disclaimer  
  
Me: Oh yea! I don't own DBZ  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl struggled to get out of bed. They are now 21 years old with a spunky 5-year-old daughter. They moved out of Gohan's house the year they were married, at age 16. About 8 ½ later, little Pan was born. She was there pride and joy but she had her times.  
  
"Gohan?" said Videl sleepily. She didn't want to get up. It's their daughter's first day at kindergarten and they were worried sick. (A/N- Thanks greenie!!! I can't spell…^^ I fixed it! I KNOW HOW TO SPELL KINDERGARTEN NOW!!! Thanx bunches! *hugs greenie*)  
  
"Yea Videl?" answered her sleepy husband. He was too out of it to really remember what day it was.  
  
"Hun, it's Pan-chan's first day at kindergarten. Don't you think we should get ready and take her?" replied Videl as she started getting ready. She has short, semi-spiky hair and blue eyes. (A/N- *grins*….ehehhee…for her hair, think Buu Saga…I know she has different hair when Pan is born but she was older in the series and once again, it MY fic! *sticks out tongue* ^_^) She was putting on some jeans and a long white shirt.  
  
"Oh yea…" grumbled Gohan as he got up to. "…I had forgotten about that…" HE began dressing himself as well. He put on some baggy khaki cargos and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt. He was still asleep as he followed his demanding wife to get Pan up and head for breakfast.  
  
"You wake her up." Said Videl sassily. "I'll cook breakfast." She headed to the kitchen before giving him the chance to reply.  
  
"…How is this fair?" he asked himself as he went into his daughter's bedroom and began his attempts at trying to wake her up. "She's so much like my father for Dende's sake!" he said after many failed attempts at waking the little girl up. He finally found a weakness. He grinned evilly as he began tickling the small child. It worked all right! She let out a shrill scream as a result.  
  
"Good Morning Pan-chan!" said Gohan he greeted his ticked daughter. "G'mornin…" she said as she yawned. Gohan cleaned her room while she got ready. 'Doesn't she know to put her toys up YET? Oh well…it isn't that hard…at least she isn't the average 5-year-old girl who plays with Barbies and plays dress-up. She is into fighting like the rest of us….Dende did we get lucky!' He glanced over to see her fully dressed and slipping on her boots. She turned and smiled the classic Son grin at her father and walked over to him. He then picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY EVERYONE!!!!" yelled Videl to the other two as they walked to the kitchen. Gohan was starving and you could say the same for little Pan. There was a LOT of food spread out…enough to feed an army! But that's no big deal for the Son family…they eat it all up with room for more. They all began eating their breakfast of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, biscuits, toast, cereal, omelet, breakfast sandwich, hash browns and more.  
  
When they had finished, they got into the car.  
  
"But daddy!!! Can't we just FLY?!" asked Pan, eager to show off how much she had progressed. She had a pleading look that begged for flight over simply riding in a car.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, we gotta drive. We can't fly around town, no one is supposed to know that we can except family and your mother and my VERY close friends." Replied Gohan, mourning over the fact that Pan eyes dimmed a little. It hurt him and Videl when she was sad.  
  
"Awww…" was Pan's reply. She was very upset…she had wanted to fly!  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Look! We here Pan! We at your school, Orange Star Elementary School!" said Videl with mock enthusiasm. (A/N- Ehehe…as you know, I have zero imagination when it comes to this kinda stuff.) You could tell she was just trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"Yea! Now you can go and learn stuff and…um….yea…anyway, c'mon!" said Gohan with even more enthusiasm. Pan rolled her eyes…she could tell whenever her parents were conveniently lying. She played along just to please them. 'What I do for my parents…*sigh*'  
  
It was a pretty short ride but it was long enough for Pan to stare out the window. She watched all the people driving alongside them yelling or listening to the radio.  
  
"Daddy?" said Pan.  
  
"Yes Pan-chan?" he answered, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
"Do you think it'll be fun?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Of course hun! Kindergarten is easy…" he said convincingly.  
  
Pan had her doubts but she decided to take her father's word for it. He sounded serious and still his normal nice voice. It won't be THAT bad.  
  
They parked in front of the school. Orange Star Elementary…oh joy.  
  
They got out of the car and headed to the office to pick up her schedule. Gohan and Videl told Pan to sit on the bench outside the office door while they got her schedule. Pan was once again peeved but she did as she was told. She sat obediently as a group of 5th grade students walked up.  
  
"Hey kid. You got any lunch money?" asked the biggest kid, most likely the leader. The kid had black hair and wore a mean scowl. He had a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"No." said Pan prissily, her parents hadn't done that yet. She lifted her head in superiority and went back to watching the people walking down the hall. She found great interest in a group of preppy 4th graders discussing their summer events.  
  
"Well that's too bad huh, kiddie?" asked another one other the 5th grade boys in the group. They slowly walked up the chibi girl.  
  
Pan snarled at them as they neared. They grabbed her by the sleeve of her gi and lifted her up off of the bench. (A/N- She's wearing her orange gi…like in DBZ at the end.) She smirked at them as her parents walked out. She didn't know they were there but those boys did when Gohan saw.  
  
A low growl emitted from Gohan's throat, directed towards the boy holding his precious little girl by her gi. The boy looked and froze like a dear at oncoming headlights…he was terrified.  
  
The boy placed Pan back on the bench, never taking his eyes off of her peeved father. Pan just smirked at him and put on a look of victory. She knew she could beat this weakling anytime, anywhere. But she would leave this to her dad…it would be much more fun this way…and she wouldn't get in trouble!  
  
'Gohan'  
  
'Yea Videl?'  
  
'Calm down…it's just a kid'  
  
'……awww…'  
  
'There, there Gohan-chan…'  
  
The leader's parents then walked over to see Gohan giving their son an angry look so they walked over.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" asked the old lady to the Gohan that we all know and love. He looked over at her and turned to pick up Pan.  
  
"I was protecting my KINDERGARTEN-aged daughter from your son. He was threatening her and she's only five. Do you think I'm going to let some 5th grader bully MY little girl? Think again!" spat out an angry Gohan. He was mad that someone would pick on HIS LITTLE ANGEL!  
  
The principal walked out. "What going on here?"  
  
Gohan, putting on his well-practiced I'm-a-little-angel-I-wasn't-doin- anything-wrong-what-are-you-talking-about look that he used so often in high school…3 years ago. "Huh? I was just asking why this 5th grade group of boys was picking on my daughter…she's 5 and we were on our way taking her to her first day of kindergarten. Is that so wrong?" asked Gohan.  
  
The principal gave in. Gohan had long-past perfected the innocent-ness he was born with. "Okay, carry on Mr. Son."  
  
Gohan's face brightened up as he motioned for Videl to follow. He smirked at the lady, her husband and the boy that had been mean to his wittle baby and the boy's friends. The lady scowled at him and cursed under her breath at him while he only smirked and continued walking.  
  
They got to the room and walked in. What they saw was a classroom full of kinder gardeners and parents. Gohan was surprised because the bell had just rung and no parents had left. "Ummm….hello?" said Videl.  
  
"Oh! Hi there! You must be the Sons! And this must be little Pan! Hi Pan!" chirped the over-enthusiastic teacher. Pan just scowled. She thought the teacher was too nice. The teacher didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Pan-chan?" began Gohan.  
  
"Yes tousan?" asked Pan.  
  
"Say hello to your teacher hun!" he finished.  
  
"Oh…okay….hi miss teacher lady…." She said flatly.  
  
Gohan decided that that would have to do. He wasn't thrilled to death but it would have to work. "Umm, may I ask…why haven't any parents left yet?" he asked. He was very confused.  
  
"OH!!! The parents are supposed to stay for the first day…to get to know the teacher and the other parents." She said with a big smile plastered firmly on her pale face. Gohan just stared.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, his eye twitching slightly. She didn't noticed this but Videl did…and her eye began slightly twitching as well. Pan seemed relieved though…probably because she wouldn't have to be alone in the midst of insanity.  
  
"Yes really." Chirped the teacher again. "Circle time!!!" yelled the teacher in giddish delight. (A/N- Can anyone say, ditz? Lol! I just had to put circle time…it fits in with the……weirdness…)  
  
"I…feel….sick…" stated Gohan as he paled a few shades. Everyone sat down in a…..well….more of a triangle than a circle.  
  
"Nice…umm….circle." commented Gohan sarcastically. He got a glare from some of the parents but he just gave a quick glare back. They got mad about this.  
  
"Now, we are going to introduce ourselves. If the children don't wanna talk, you parents can say it for them. I also want the parents to introduce themselves so we can get to know you better." Said The teacher, STILL smiling.  
  
'My Dende…does she EVER stop smiling?'  
  
'I dunno Gohan…I guess not…'  
  
'She's…just…TOO happy…o.O'  
  
"We'll start with you." Continued the teacher, pointing to the people sitting next to them. Gohan and Videl looked next to them…it was that lady with the 5th grade son!  
  
"Wait a sec! Shouldn't YOU introduce yourself? You ARE the teacher…" mentioned Videl. The teacher looked dumbfounded for a sec but then it clicked.  
  
"Okay…My name is Miss Olivia Schwartz." She chirped. "But you all can call me Miss Olivia." (A/N- I'm telling ya…I really overuse these things!!! ^^ *starts singing* It's a small world AFTER ALL!!! ^^;;;) Gohan and Videl face faulted.  
  
"You're WHO?!?!" Gohan practically yelled in unison with Videl. Pan began giggling…her parents were being funny today.  
  
"You mean you're related to MR. SCHWARTZ?!?!?!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"Yea…he's my big brother…how do you know him?" She said…this confused her.  
  
"He was our teacher in high school…" said Gohan, blankly staring off into space. "This is too weird…" he finished. Videl was in shock too.  
  
"I didn't even know he HAD a sister." Videl added.  
  
"Yup! I guess we can start with you two since I'm curious to know about you." She said, grinning at Gohan and Videl. This worried them.  
  
"Why?" Gohan choked out. What if Mr. S. had told her about them?  
  
"Because…I wanna know. Now, what are your names?" Miss Olivia asked nicely.  
  
"Son Gohan." Gohan said.  
  
"Son Videl." Videl said.  
  
"Son PAN!!!" yelled little Pan, not wanting to be left out. Gohan and Videl just looked at her funny and grinned at how cute she was.  
  
"Really? How old are you?" Miss Olivia continued.  
  
This worried Videl as well as Gohan. If they said their age, everyone would know that they are only 16 years older than their daughter…they didn't want the others to make a fuss about it.  
  
Pan, being clueless, yelled out her age. "I'M 5!!!"  
  
This startled the teacher when the two parents didn't answer her question. "Um, what are you two's ages Mr. and Mrs. Son?" she politely asked.  
  
"Ummm………" Gohan said as he looked at Videl. She looked confused on what to do as well.  
  
"Are you two her parents? Ya'll don't look older than 25…defiantly younger. Are ya'll her brother and sister?" asked one of the parents.  
  
"Ummm….no…we're her parents." Gohan mumbled…this was gonna be messy.  
  
"Oh…sorry." Apologized the same parent.  
  
"No prob." Gohan automatically answered.  
  
Videl looked around at the other moms. She noticed that all of them were primly dressed in skirts or dresses. They all looked like they were trying to look their best while she was here in jeans and a white shirt. She didn't care that all of them were looking at her and Gohan strangely. Gohan was one of two fathers there. And the other dad was wearing a suit. She looked disgusted. She glared when she caught one of the mothers checking out Gohan. The lady stopped.  
  
'What will we do Gohan-chan?'  
  
'I'm not sure Videl-san…I guess we should tell them…'  
  
'Yea…I guess…you tell them Gohan.'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
'C'mon…go ahead.'  
  
'Fine…'  
  
"We're 21…" he mumbled under his breath. "Okay, next person." He continued…much louder now.  
  
"You're what? We didn't hear you." Mentioned Miss Olivia…clueless that he didn't want them to know.  
  
"We're 21…" he said slightly louder glaring at one of the parents who was looking at him funny.  
  
"Really? You're kidding right?" asked another one of the moms.  
  
"I'm dead serious." He answered flatly.  
  
"Well ummm….okay…how so?" asked the teacher timidly. A glare from Gohan was all that was returned. She gulped and decided it was best to leave it at that…he didn't look happy to share that info with the class.  
  
The teacher continued on with introductions as the other parents said their own names and ages. No one else SAID anything to the two teens but the ladies kept eyeing Gohan and the other man was slapped down by his wife once and got a death-glare from Gohan the one time he dared to stare at Videl.  
  
'Gohan?'  
  
'Yea Videl?'  
  
'I was looking at Pan's schedule and…'  
  
'And what?'  
  
'I was getting to that…and they switch classes for KINDERGARTENERS now…'  
  
'Oh joy….more intros…it's just my day huh?'  
  
'Yea…that didn't turn out well huh?'  
  
'Nope'  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well, now it's time for you parents to take your child to second period. It's a new system started this year. You don't have to come back anymore this year unless you want to. Have a nice day!" said the teacher as she dismissed the class.  
  
"This is gonna be a loooong day Gohan." Stated Videl, scooping up Pan and starting towards the door.  
  
"It sure will." He said, following obediently.  
  
"On to second period I guess." Said Videl.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. As I said, most chapters MIGHT not be this long but I dunno. And I have a feeling that this story wont be as long as 'Without You' but who cares…it doesn't have to be. I hope you like it! And if you read the first story of mine, you'll know I ADORE reviews so don't forget to R/R!!! Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	2. The Madness Continues

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! I will name you all! SS4 Gohan, greenie, Kewis, AnimeAngelVidel, dee, ChibiJenn, Frozenflower, Dragon Empress, Kaylendra, and Akanksha Mathur (Gohan Son. I WUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!! And Frozenflower, thanks for the tip on putting the kindergarten part in the summery…it seems to be helping!!! Anywayz, This is Chapter 2…yay!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *plays with poking stick* hehhee…*looks at readers in awe* ummmm….hi  
  
J-chan: I never should have given you that poking stick….  
  
Me: ^^;;;  
  
J-chan: …..  
  
Me: I don't own DBZ!!! THERE!!!! YOU HAPPY?!?!!  
  
J-chan: I guess…  
  
Me: Okies…*goes back to playing with poking stick*  
  
J-chan: …o.O  
  
Me: *pokes older brother, Cam* HAHAHA!!! Okay…I'm done now…  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
They continued on to second period, still wondering when they decided that kindergarteners needed more than one period in a day.  
  
::Gohan?::  
  
::Yea Videl?::  
  
::Where exactly are we going?::  
  
::Room 204…I wonder what'll happen now…::  
  
::I don't wanna kn-::  
  
Their thoughts were cut short when they heard the sound of children coming from Room 204…the next period for their poor daughter. They sighed at the thought that this is where they'll be for awhile.  
  
They walked in and got the surprise of their lives. As they walked in the door, they saw the LAST person that they imagined would be a TEACHER at THIS SCHOOL!!!  
  
"OMG!!! VIDEL?! GOHAN?! IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?" yelled the teacher.  
  
Gohan stood there dumbfounded while Videl just gawked at the sight. There stood Erasa. The ditz that NEVER paid attention, flirted with every male thing that moved (and didn't move), hit on Gohan numerous times and couldn't stay up in class for anything, teaching their DAUGHTER'S again THEIR DAUGHTER'S kindergarten class…what is the world coming to?  
  
"WOW! What are you two doing here?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Ummm….what are YOU doing here?" asked Videl, hoping she wouldn't notice that they didn't answer her question.  
  
"I teach here. Why else?" Erasa answered.  
  
"Well…you aren't exactly what I would think of when I think teacher...I mean…you didn't even bother to stay awake when we were in high school." Gohan mentioned, still surprised.  
  
"Ya see, that's cuz it was boring…kindergarten is fun! I never thought I would ever see YOU TWO here tho…this is too cool!" she chirped at them.  
  
"Yea…it's…just great…" mumbled Gohan.  
  
Pan began to squirm from Videl over to Gohan. Erasa was to busy talking to notice. Pan tightly hugged her father's neck till he made a funny sound. She began laughing at his now-blue face. This, however, caught Erasa's attention. Gohan paled a bit when he noticed the situation.  
  
"Gohan! Who's the little girl?" asked Erasa. Gohan paled several shades and looked at Videl. Erasa blinked a few times and then it clicked. She looked at them again then fainted. Sharpener walked in to see a little girl clinging to a pale Gohan's neck, Videl at a similar state and Erasa sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something?" he asked Gohan and Videl. The turned to look at him.  
  
"H-hi Sh-Sharpener…*cough*" Gohan choked out, struggling to breath thru his daughter's death grip.  
  
"Hi Gohan…why is a little girl hanging on your neck for dear life? And what are you a Videl doing here?" Sharpener asked his friends.  
  
"Uhhhh…..*pssst*" Videl whispered in his ear and the long-haired blonde fell to the floor next to Erasa.  
  
"Ummm….that isn't good." Stated Gohan, now able to speak cuz Pan had loosened up so she could laugh.  
  
"Nope." Videl said as they looked around to see parents eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"They're old high school friends of ours that we haven't seen since we were 16…they were a tad shocked…that's all." Explained Gohan.  
  
The two blondes woke up. Erasa decided that she needed to start class. She motioned for everyone to sit on the floor. So everyone did. She looked around and stopped at Gohan and Videl once again. Last she had heard of the two was after she found out that they were an item. By the end of the year, they were long gone. She hadn't seen them since. Now she finds out it's cuz they had a KID?! Of all the people…  
  
"Sooo….intros!!! I'm Erasa Pencil and I will be your children's teacher this year. This is Shapener Pencil; he came to help me. You peeps call me Erasa tho, k?" chirped the shorthaired blonde, Miss Erasa. Sharpener nodded to confirm that it was correct.  
  
She pointed to Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "Ummm…My name is Son Gohan and…..yea.." mumbled Gohan, trying to mingle with the squirmy 5-year-old plopped in his lap.  
  
"Uh, I'm Videl…" Videl said and looked at Pan. The little kid's face lit up as she found out it was her turn.  
  
"I'm SON PAN!!!!" she yelled in childish delight. Gohan's hands flew to his sore ears.  
  
"Pan…" he said…rubbing his ears to let her know that she had just yelled in his ears and he wasn't happy.  
  
"Sorry daddy…I wont do it anymore…" she said, rolling her eyes…sure she hated it when something hurt her ears but she was having the time of her life! Gohan rolled his eyes and nodded to the people next to them saying that it was their turn.  
  
It was…the evil 5th-graders-mom lady…she must be stalking us. "My name is Bethany Ricketts and I'm here with my child, Brice. He is my second son, my other is with his father in his fifth grade class." She said snobbishly as she shot Gohan a superior look at he glared back.  
  
This confused Erasa, since when did Gohan not get along with someone? "Um, excuse me? Why don't you two look happy? Gohan? Bethany?" asked Erasa, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Ahem…her 5th GRADE son threatened Pan here and well….yea…" Gohan said, continuing his death glare at the old lady.  
  
"He did not!" Bethany yelled back in defense.  
  
"You call holding her up by her gi and shaking her, demanding lunch money and ganging up on her NOT THREATENING HER?!" Gohan practically screamed.  
  
"MY SON DESERVED THAT WEAK SHRIMP'S MONEY ANYWAY!" she yelled back…that was NOT smart.  
  
"WHAT did you just say." Asked Gohan with murder in his eyes. The lady was to busy sticking her nose high in the air to notice what a big mistake she had made.  
  
"I said that my son deserved your puny brat's money anyway." She said again.  
  
"THAT'S IT-" he yelled as he stood up. Videl was quick to sit him back down…she knew without a doubt that he would SERIOUSLY hurt this lady…he was dead proud of Pan-chan.  
  
"Ummm…calm down Gohan, breathe! I don't want a riot in my classroom…h- hey what are you doing?!" yelled Erasa as Gohan stood up and made his way towards Bethany-what's-her-face.  
  
"I'm going to show this _____ what happens when you insult Pan-chan!" he yelled in a deadly tone. Pan smirked at Brice. He glared back.  
  
Brice shot towards Pan and she dodged. This was fun. "You brudda was mean ta me!!!" she said walking over to Brice.  
  
He grinned stupidly and swung at her, she easily dodged. Pan punched him lightly in the stomach and he crouched over in pain. She smirked and walked over to her mom.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Pan-chan?" replied Videl.  
  
"Can I help daddy? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She answered.  
  
Videl knew that Pan wanted to help her father. She adored him…she was the classic "daddy's girl". Videl sighed and explained that daddy wasn't going to do anything.  
  
"Hey! Unless you take back what you said about Pan, then you will leave me no other choice but to make you pay properly." Said Gohan to Bethany in a scary, father-protecting-his-little-girl tone.  
  
"Never." She said.  
  
"Hey! You two! THIS IS A KINDERGARTEN CLASS!!! You're being a bad example!" screeched Erasa. Gohan snapped back in obedience; he remembered that all females –except THIS one- tend to have complete and utter control over him…it's gotta be the frying pan…  
  
Bethany just sat down and glared at Gohan while he smirked back and turned his attention back to Pan. Pan was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Sooo…enough with intros! Ummmm….how about we have color time!" said Erasa, trying to brighten the mood. Sharpener nodding vigorously, Gohan was scaring him…what happened to little helpless book nerd?  
  
For the rest of that period, they colored and many other kindergarten stuff. This calmed everyone down…the parents still didn't know how old Gohan and Videl were unless they were in the first period with them so they didn't look at them strange.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Class dismissed…" muttered Erasa, fully drained…only one more period…(A/N- Since this is kindergarten, they have half a day so they have three periods, Three teachers as well. My fic, my rules…*grins*  
  
Pan lead Gohan and Videl to her third period where yet another surprise was unfolded. Sitting next to Pan's desk was little Bura! Bura looked up and grinned at her friend.  
  
"PAN!!! You're in my class? HIYA!!!" screeched little Bura to Pan.  
  
"Hi Bura!" returned Pan.  
  
Next to Bura sat her father Vegeta. Bura was also a daddy's girl so she got him to come. Vegeta grumbled something about ignorant teachers, brats-of-Kakorat, crazy woman and frying pans.  
  
"Hey Your Shortness." Said Gohan bravely to the proud Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta glared menacingly at him and said, "Hello Brat-O-Kakorat #1…you get suckered into this to?" he asked.  
  
Gohan laughed quietly. "Yea…teachers are strange these days….I didn't know Bura was coming here." He said, starting conversation.  
  
"Yea….fools….yea she does….as does My Brat…." Vegeta continued.  
  
The bell to start class rang and everything went okay till something happened. Someone mentioned how Bura looked nothing like Vegeta. Sure this sounds harmless enough but even though Vegeta wasn't paying any attention and Bura didn't care, Pan decided she was bored and wanted to wreck havoc for someone insulting her friend…actually it was a compliment but oh well…details, details.  
  
Pan elbowed Bura with a mischievous grin plastered on her usually innocent face. Bura got the picture and they sneaked out of their seats. The teacher didn't notice…they first messed with they boy's cubby then got out of the room and explored the halls.  
  
It didn't take Gohan long to find out Pan was missing and the same goes for Vegeta with Bura. The teacher noticed as well and dismissed the class to assist her since the bell was about to ring for kindergarteners to go home and everyone else's recess.  
  
They found the two outside with the fifth grade boy's…it was their recess. The majority of the boys were picking on them but receiving a glare from Pan.  
  
Gohan rushed over to Pan. "Pan! Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Here…" she said, looking innocent. He looked at her then at the boys. They looked confused.  
  
"…Pan, I'll let you stay till the end of the recess but if you aren't home by 12:01 PM then your in trouble, okay hun?" he bargained with his 5- year-old daughter. She grinned, she hadn't even asked yet! Dende she loved her dad.  
  
"Okay!" she chirped as Gohan left Pan to mingle with the others.  
  
::Gohan?::  
  
::Yea Videl?::  
  
::Are you REALLY gonna leave her with them?::  
  
::Sure…if they d anything bad…she beat them up…simple as that::  
  
::Hehehe…I love you but you're a weird one…let's head home, ne?::  
  
:;Sure::  
  
They left followed by Vegeta, heading home to resume training. Pan grinned and looked up at the boys.  
  
The leader, who is now identified as Chase, continues talking. "So little girl…where's that lunch money?"  
  
"I don't have any." She answers primly.  
  
"Aw, I bet you do…" he said as her neared the girl. Sure she was strong but now, being 5, she was getting nervous. It occurred that her dad wasn't there and Bura was no help…she could take them but for some strange reason, she was getting increasingly nervous.  
  
As the boy neared, one of his friends pulled out a switchblade and pointed it and Pan. She was frozen stiff. Too terrified to move. 'I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…'  
  
Pan let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Over by a tree sat 11-year-old Trunks and 10-year-old Goten. They were talking about training after school and heading to the ice cream parlor when they heard a scream. It was loud and shrill, it was…PAN?!  
  
The two rushed over to see one of Chase Ricketts' buds holding a switchblade up to Pan's throat with Chase restraining her and the others smirking.  
  
"Now do ya have any lunch money." Whispered Chase.  
  
Pan nodded her head, saying no. He didn't take no as an answer. Just as his friend, Garret was about to stab her, Trunks dashed over and tackled him, saving the startled girl's life. Goten punched Chase in the jaw and walked over to Trunks who has just finished with Garret. The rest of the scurried off.  
  
"You okay Pan-chan?" asked Goten, her uncle.  
  
Pan nodded, she did feel better…that's the last time she goes NEAR any fifth graders other than Trunks and Goten.  
  
Goten reported the act to the teacher and the teacher reported it to the principal who reported it to higher authorities…but not before Pan snuck up behind and beat Chase up to a bloody pulp…since he didn't a blade anymore.  
  
Pan thanked her saviors and she headed home while Bura went to her own home…that's the last time she tangles with THOSE people…  
  
That's it for Chapter 2……so…don't' forget to R/R! I got the name Brice from a guy (an ANNOYING guy) in my class and I got Chase from a little insert random cuss word here in my class….My Dende I hate him….HE STOLE MY PENCIL WITH THE COOL ERASER!!! *blasts Chase to kingdom come* death to Chase …*glares*…..*mumbles under breath* frikin prep….anywayz…My email addys are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c-chan@fangirl.org Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	3. The Next Day- Shopping? ARE YOU KIDDING?...

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I have 3 good reasons...okay 3 REASONS!------  
  
I've been realy busy.  
  
I can't be on much or my parents will take my computer away.  
  
THE FANFICS!!! THE FANFICS ARE TOO INTERESTING!!! Once I start a fic, I gotta finish it and I'm a fanfic addict…I can't help it…  
  
  
  
Hehe…they are that age cuz….Trunks is 10 years younger than Gohan and Gohan is 21 therefore Trunks is 11 and Goten is 1 year younger than Trunks therefore he is 10…*takes a deep breath* ……*looks hurt* Aw, c'mon J- chan….DON'T TAKE AWAY MY POKING STICK!!! *cries* And I must be the only person on this WHOLE planet who reads all the reviews of all the stories I read…o.O….ummm…I'll try to fit a Greg into my story…just for you…^^ THANX EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! *grins* and once again, I have more reviews than J- CHAN!!! HAHAHAA!!!! OH, and T.J…I didn't know Garrett was ur name…no offense to you or ur friend…hehehe…I got Garrett from this guy at my school named Garret Wolf who was mean and broke up with one of my friends…so yea…^_^….*looks at reviews* Too many peeps to count so I just say thankies to EVRBUDY!!! THANX!!!!!!!! ^_^ Oh, and J-chan, I'll use ur idea in the next chappie, k? K! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *J-chan walks in*  
  
Me: *hides poking stick*  
  
J-chan: C-chan?  
  
Me: Yea? *smiles innocently*  
  
J-chan: What was that?  
  
Me: *looks around* N-nothing…  
  
J-chan: C-chan…was that the poking stick?  
  
Me: Nope….ehehe  
  
J-chan: Yes huh…  
  
Me: nuh uh!  
  
J-chan: YES HUH!  
  
Me: NUH UH!!! Anywayz…gotta say it…C-chan doesn't own DBZ  
  
J-chan: *glares*  
  
Me: *smiles and begins writing chapter 3*  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan was struggling on whether to tell her dad about the knife- incidence…he would find that boy and tear him apart limb-by-limb….which would entertain her for awhile….she would tell her daddy…=^^=  
  
The chibi girl walked up the door of her house and looked up. She floated up to the knob of the door. She hovered up and opened the door. She then landed and walked inside her home.  
  
"KAASAN!!! TOUSAN!!! I'M HOOOOOOMMMMME!!!!!!" she screamed throughout the house to get her parents attention.  
  
Gohan's ears cringed. 'Why is she shouting? I'm gonna go deaf someday…' He walked to the door to find his happy-go-lucky daughter standing in the doorway, beaming with joy.  
  
The little girl walked up to her dad. "Daddy?" she asked with sugary- sweetness dripping from her voice as she put on her cutest look…she wanted to get the best effect from her dad…the more innocent she looks, the more he'll hurt that creep…Dende was she smart…  
  
'I wonder what she wants this time….'  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" he asked, scared of what she would say.  
  
"Is mommy here?" she asked, never changing her face.  
  
"No hun, why?" he asked.  
  
"No reason…may I please tell you something daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Sure…about what?" he asked as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"You know that mean ol' 5th grader that was pickin' on me?" she asked, plastering a sweet, sad expression on her tiny face.  
  
"Yea…" he mumbled, glaring at nothing and getting worried.  
  
"He….h-he…" she began with tears forming in her dark eyes. "…he pulled a knife o-on m-me and T-T-T-Trunks and G-Goten h-had t-to help me….daddy they attacked me!" she said, muffling her whimpers…this wasn't fake either…she really was crying.  
  
Gohan froze in his place and his face lost all expression. "They….WHAT?!?!?!" he screamed. She smirked inside but she couldn't help but sniffle at the thought of a near-death experience.  
  
"The teacher-people took care of him…Trunks and Goten also helped…*sniff*" she mumbled to her now ahem…UNHAPPY daddy.  
  
"I'm GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE SHRIMP!!! Insulting your strength and our family one thing but THREATENING MY LITTLE BABY IS ANOTHER!!!" he yelled, enraged at that scrawny brat pickin' on HIS daughter…Big mistake on his part…  
  
Gohan was about to go and murder the boy when Pan calmed him down and begged for some cookies. He gave in to her wittle grin and got her some cookies. Dende did she love having control.  
  
The two sat down at the table and munched on cookies and drank milk for a while. Pan's coal-black eyes began drooping as Videl walked in the door. She looked over to see her husband eating cookies, drinking milk, and her daughter falling asleep at the table.  
  
She walked over and picked Pan up, which caught Gohan's attention.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
"She's asleep hun…I'm taking her to bed." She replied.  
  
Gohan glanced over at the clock to see it was 8:00 pm…Pan's bedtime. (A/N- I, the author, control all time….okay…I'm done now…) "We should go to bed now huh? We have a reasonably busy schedule tomorrow, ne?" asked Gohan, exhausted from the LONG TIRING day.  
  
"Yea…I'll put her in her bed. Then I'll head to our bed and get some sleep." She replied with a yawn.  
  
In reply, he yawned too. "Okay…" he mumbled, heading to their room.  
  
Videl went up to her daughter's room. '*sigh* another day done…I wonder what life would be like if what had happened…well…hadn't happened…I could never ask Gohan cuz knowing him, he would be offended and go into auto-defense mode, trying to make sure I didn't regret it. I would never want him to think I would ever have it any other way. I swear, I think too much…It's kinda like that time he disappeared and I was in dream-land 24/7…I'm gonna shuttup now and tuck-in my daughter…'  
  
Videl laid Pan down, kissed her tiny forehead and headed toward her and Gohan's room to FINALLY get some sleep.  
  
Videl entered the room to see Gohan stretched out and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Gohan?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yea?" he answered.  
  
"Is there any way you could possibly be as tired as me?" she asked, her eyes slowly drooping.  
  
"Yup…if not worse…I never wanna do that again." He replied as she laid down next to him.  
  
"Yea…well, g'nite Gohan-chan…" Videl yawned as she fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Videl-san." He said as he smiled.  
  
Gohna continued staring at the ceiling. He began remembering about 5 years ago; They were laying down in a guest bed at CC…Pan wasn't born yet of course. He met everyone, some before they had even been born in his time. 'I wonder how they are…I miss them…Pan and Bura were so fun and Marron was polite. Trunks was protective and Goten was still funny. But, nothing turned out the same…Pan and Bura were born at different times than there…Pencila isn't born yet. Hmmm…so weird…I guess tat lady was Videl…naw duh…'  
  
He continued thinking. 'I wonder what it would be like to go back…would they remember me? How could they forget me…I frikin lied to'm…sorta…I think it would be fun but I'm scared to know what would happen…' He thought about how much trouble it would make but how nice it would be to see them all again. They became friends to him…more than family friends…but friends that you would meet at school or something.  
  
'The way things are going, I better get some sleep. No telling what's gonna happen TOMAROW!' He then went to sleep, with worries of what the next day would bring.  
  
The next morning, Videl woke up. She glared at the window in which bright sunlight was pouring thru. "Darn sun…I'M STILL SLEEPY!!!" she mumbled.  
  
She got up to put on a pair of jeans and a forest green shirt. She got ready as usual as her husband snores away. 'The things I do for him…'  
  
Gohan yawned and stretched out. He glanced over at Videl and grinned a sloppy, Son Grin ™. Videl just smiled at him and finished getting ready.  
  
Videl went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Gohan, once again, woke Pan up.  
  
He walked into the room; relieved to see it was clean. As he neared her bed, she wiggled and opened her tiny eyes to gaze at her dad. She grinned ear to ear as he picked her up.  
  
"How'd my girl sleep?" Gohan asked Pan.  
  
"Good, tousan!" she chirped back, now awake.  
  
"That's wonderful kiddo! Hey, do you want some breakfast? I'm starvin'!" he said to his perky child.  
  
"Uh huh!!! I'm hungry too!" she said, smiling.  
  
The two headed downstairs to find a table full of breakfast foods similar to the day before. The dug in and were finished in a snap.  
  
Like the day before, Gohan and Videl drove their Kindergartener to school.  
  
"Yesterday was fun, huh!" said Pan.  
  
"Fun isn't the word sweetie…" replied Gohan, relieved he didn't have to go back.  
  
"Yea…more like…I don't think there IS a word for all the disturbing events that took place yesterday…" mumbled Videl.  
  
"Why didn't ya'll like it?" asked Pan, with tears forming in her dark black eyes.  
  
"Oh, it isn't that we didn't like it. It's just that for one, a kid picked on you. Two, we had to tell everyone that we're 21 with a 5-year-old daughter. Three, we ran into Erasa and Sharpener and had to explain what happened. Four, we ran into VEGETA! And five, the same kid picked on you again and TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Gohan listed, irritated.  
  
This surprised Videl. 'No one told me about the last one…'  
  
"Son Gohan…what is this about someone trying to kill Pan-chan?" asked Videl questionably.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. When Pan-chan came home…do you remember that  
  
_____ that kid who tried to take Pan's non-existent lunch money? Well, he and his pals ganged up on Pan when we left and pulled a blade on her. Luckily Trunks and Goten were there to save her…remind me to get them something…" Gohan explained to his wife.  
  
"Oh…and you haven't killed him yet?" she asked.  
  
"I decided there are things worse than death…" he said as he grinned to himself.  
  
"Gohan…" Videl said, shooting a glare at Gohan to get her point across. Sure the kid deserved torture but she didn't want Gohan to get in trouble.  
  
Gohan got the picture and nodded…he didn't wanna die.  
  
Pan grinned at her parents…they always had SOMETHING funny to keep her entertained…they were much cooler than other kid's parents who made them be quiet and dress up. And Who wore fancy clothes and are mean to tousan and kaasan…  
  
They dropped Pan off at school.  
  
"Bye hun! Have a good day and stay outta trouble!" Gohan yelled at her as she got out of the car.  
  
"YEA! Bye Pan!" Videl added.  
  
"K! Bye!" she said before she turned and ran to class.  
  
"Such a cute kid…well, what do ya wanna do all day?" Gohan asked Videl.  
  
"Ummmm…I dunno. What do you wanna do?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm…I was thinking Erasa and Sharpener but they're teaching." Gohan stated.  
  
"Yea…well…let's go home first, k?" said Videl as they continued driving home.  
  
"Okay." Gohan answered.  
  
Once the two got home, they went inside. They sat around the house for awhile but then an idea struck Videl, they could shop!  
  
"Gohan dearest…" Videl muttered sweetly to her demi-saiyan husband…this utterly terrified Gohan. Very few times has she ever said that. 1) When she's trying to get out of trouble. 2) When she wants something…namely…SHOPPING!!!! 'AHHHHH!!!!'  
  
"Yes Videl-chan?" Gohan asked timidly.  
  
"I have an idea." She said with a wide smirk appearing on her slim face.  
  
She only smirked more at the look of utter terror on her husbands face…she oh-so-enjoyed having control.  
  
He gulped and said, "W-what kind of idea V-Videl?"  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!" she yelled as he paled.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" he asked hopfully.  
  
"Of course not love, now let's go!" she shouted and dragged Gohan to the car and turned the ignition. Gohan freaked out.  
  
::Breathe in, Breathe out…Breathe in,Breathe out…::  
  
::Aw, c'mon Gohan-chan…it ain't THAT bad…::  
  
::OH YES IT IS!!!::  
  
::Shuttup before I extend the time and worsen the stores!!!::  
  
::Yes'm!::  
  
::That's better…I can't help but thank Chichi…she taught me the ways of wrapping a Saiyan around my finger…::  
  
Videl smirked at herself. This was working well, and she owes it all to her mother-in-law, Chichi.  
  
They soon got there and got out of their car. Videl dragged him into the mall and looked at all the people.  
  
"Gohan! It's been YEARS since I've been in a mall!" she said examining the stores with delight on her face.  
  
"That's because you used to hate the mall…for all good reasons too…" he muttered. She shot him a look of anger but shrugged it off. 'Men…'  
  
They began wondering the store when they came across an odd situation. As Videl was looking at some clothes, someone in the store recognized her and decided to share this piece of info with the rest off the mall.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Videl Satan?! She disappeared 5 years ago right?" yelled a man.  
  
"You're right!" yelled a lady.  
  
Gohan froze in place and Videl turned and panicked.  
  
"WHAT THE?!?! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW ME?! I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK DIFFERENT!!!" she screeched.  
  
Gohan covered his ears and replied, "Um, Videl…they aren't stupid. Changing your hairstyle doesn't make you invisible…"  
  
"…..Smart A-" she started.  
  
"Ehehe…Videl…" Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" she said ticked off at the interruption.  
  
"Everyone is staring at us…" he stated simply.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Knower-Of-The-Obvious…" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm…Videl…that isn't proper grammer…weren't you listening in class?" he stated.  
  
"Gohan...I swear I will kill you if you don't cut out the sarcasm…" Videl answered.  
  
"Calm down…soo uhhh…." He stuttered, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" an old lady asked Gohan as he intently thought of what he was gonna say.  
  
He snapped out of it. "Me?" he asked.  
  
"YES YOU!" she yelled impatiently at Gohan.  
  
"S-sorry…my name is Son Gohan…" he said confused.  
  
All of a sudden, something clicked in Videl's brain, nobody knew about her and Gohan, she had left town right before they were officially married.  
  
::Shoot!::  
  
::What's wrong Videl?::  
  
::Nobody knows about us because we left town right before we were officially married, remember?::  
  
::Oh yea!!! No wonder no one knows who I am…I'm so underappreciated…sniff sniff::  
  
::Oh shush! Underappreciated my foot…::  
  
::Aww….sniff…hehehe….^^::  
  
"That's wonderful but WHO are you Mr. Son?" asked the lady.  
  
"Oh…ehehee…well…I'm Videl's…h-husband ma'am…" he replied, slightly scared of what would happen.  
  
"Yea right! YOU WISH!!! How could you be her husband, SHE AIN'T EVEN MARRIED HOT SHOT!!!" she yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Ummm….but ma'am…I am married and he IS my husband…." Videl said as politely as she could.  
  
The lady's face dropped and Gohan smirked in victory.  
  
::Score! Nicely done Videl-chan!::  
  
::Thanks!::  
  
The two finished their shopping and were done by the time Pan got out of school. They drove to Orange Star Elementary and picked their daughter up. She was bouncing off the walls.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY! I had a fun day! First, we got to color and play with blocks in 1st period. It was fun cuz everyone, 'cept Brice, was nice too me…Brice is a'scared of me now…hehehe. In 2nd period, I got to tell Miss Erasa and Mr. Sharpener all about you! It was fun and they were extra nice to me! And in 3rd period, me and Bura had lotza fun! They didn't even catch on to our plans! Isn't that cool?" said little Pan, leaving no room for breathing.  
  
The two young parents face faulted. To them, the I GOT TO TELL MISS ERASA AND MR. SHARPENER ALL ABOUT YOU was as clear as day and really stuck out. "Really sweetie? They, uh, asked about us?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Uh huh!" she said, nodding vigorously.  
  
"Isn't THAT nice…" mumbled Videl and looked at Gohan.  
  
"We'll have to repay the favor, huh Videl?" Gohan said mischievously.  
  
"I agree…" she said, returning a smirk.  
  
Pan stood, oblivious to the situation. She shrugged it off and went up to her room to play.  
  
2 hours later, Pan came downstairs to see her parents watching TV. Instead of the average parent that would be watching the news, they were watching a movie. She didn't bother looking to see what it was and just walked up behind them.  
  
"Tousan? Kaasan?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" Gohan asked his daughter as he turned around and faced her while Videl never took her eyes off the screen, she would let gohan take care of it.  
  
"Can I go over to Bura's house?" she asked while putting on her sweetest look possible.  
  
Gohan's heart melted. "Why of course hun! You can ask Miss Bulma if you can spend the night if you want. That way you and Bura can go to school together."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up, it worked better than she thought it would. "YAY!!! Okies, daddy! I'll be real good, k?" she said, running out the door in delight. Gohan shook his head and smiled at her innocence.  
  
"Looks like we got the house to ourselves tonight Videl-chan." Gohan stated as he turned back to the screen.  
  
Videl smiled. "It sure does…it sure does." She said as she snuggled and watched the movie. Finally a Pan-free night.  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Was it worth the wait? Probably not but oh well! Again, sorry for the wait…anywayz, please R/R!!! Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you!!! ^_~ *blows raspberry* 


	4. The Disasters at Caspsule Corp...

Well…..uuhhhhh…this is Chapter 4….*applause* ehehe…anywayz…thanks everyone who reviewed! I WUV YOU ALL TO PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHASE REYNALDS NEEDS TO DIE!!! Lemme tell ya what the preppy retard did this time…He stole my LUNCHBOX!! WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY LUNCHBOX?! Again, he's an idiot. He also stole my sucker…it was a Tootsie pop! I LOVE THOSE!!! *growls* and THEN he stole my coke and put it on this other guy's desk and I had to go get it back…and he was picking on meee!!!! *cries* I'm so abused….I almost have 50 reviews!!! YAY!!! Only 8 more and I got 50!!! ^^ Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
J-chan: look how bored i have become...  
  
C-chan: *pokes random reviewers passin by*  
  
J-chan: im reviewing it again...i mean its not like its much of a surpise to me u already have 21 reviews..  
  
C-chan- aw cheer up come help me poke people!  
  
J-chan- i think ur giving these people some sort of drug to make them review  
  
C-chan- no im not! *mumble*im paying them*mumble*  
  
J-chan- O_o? where's my money?  
  
C-chan- *snicker* im letting you be in the disclaimer! thats ur payment!  
  
J-chan- but....if u took me out my wonderful fans wouldn't come!  
  
C-chan- meh.....i say we have a poking stick contest!  
  
J-chan- i hurt easily....  
  
C-chan- .....  
  
J-chan- *sniff*sniff*  
  
*c-chan pokes j-chan*  
  
J-chan- WAHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*  
  
C-chan- *anime sweatdrop* ummmm..COME BACK! *runs after j-chan*  
  
Ps. *whispers* I don't own DBZ…or Barbies…O.o  
  
Disclaimer of the Disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer; J-chan does…(how ironic….I don't own the disclaimer…o.O)….YAY J-CHAN!!! But I own it now!!! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
Spunky little Pan flew down the streets to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Daddy told me not to fly in town but oh well…what could it hurt?" she said to herself.  
  
She was flying past a bank when she saw a man robbing it.  
  
"Darn robbers…didn't kassan and tousan get rid of them when they were fight-peoples?" she muttered to herself as she flew over.  
  
There was police and news cameras scattered everywhere when the chibi girl made her way over to the man robbing the bank. They all looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Hey, little girl, this is the police's job, you should go home to your mommy and daddy." One of the policemen said to Pan as she walked up to them. She ignored them and continued walking towards the robber.  
  
"Hey! YOU!" she yelled at the robber-dude.  
  
"Wadda ya one half-pint? Shouldn't you be at home playing with your DOLLIES little girl?" one of the several robbers said to Pan…big mistake.  
  
"Dollies? Are you kidding? I would find MUCH more pleasure in sending you to HFIL…while your there, would ya say hi to Uncle Radditz for me? He was naughty…" Pan spat out in pure confidence and smirking her little head off.  
  
"And what makes you think that YOU could do anything if all these POLICEMEN can't? Huh kid?" the leader of the robbers asked.  
  
"Cuz my father was the Gold Fighter and my mother is Videl Satan…or should I say, Videl Son. That's why." The 5-year-old stated, smirking at the faces of disbelief hat spread on everyone's faces.  
  
"Y-you're joking, right? Those were the cities best crime-fighting team!" stuttered the robber, fearful of how strong this child could be with THOSE TWO as parents.  
  
---Back at Home---  
  
"OH SHOOT!!! PAN-CHAN, WHAT DID YOU GO AND SAY THAT FOR?!?!?!" Gohan screamed when he heard Pan say that over the news. Their movie had finished and they decided to see what was on when they heard it.  
  
I can't believe she just said that on the NEWS!!!" Videl chimed in.  
  
"We're in trouble…people are BOUND to find us now…she gave my fighter name but she said your name then AND now…we're in trouble…" Gohan muttered…he had a feeling that their night together was going downhill from here.  
  
---Back at the scene---  
  
"Are you REALLY their daughter? When did Videl get married? Wouldn't she only be 21 now? You look around 5…How?" asked the police chief.  
  
Pan was eating up all this attention; Bura's house could wait. "Yes, of course I am. She got married to my tousan when she was 16…they're most bestest parents ever…they're nicer than Bulma-san and Veggie-sama…Veggie- sama is mean and Bulma-san cooks funny…but at least she's nice!" Pan answered.  
  
"Really? Who are Bulma-san and Veggie-sama? IS IT THE Bulma Briefs?!" asked the news-guy.  
  
"Bulma-san is Bulma Briefs and Veggie-sama is Mr. Vegeta, her…uhhh husband I guess." She answered.  
  
Everyone stood in awe.  
  
Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Pan said, "Well, sorry to leave you but I gotta go to Bura-chan's house now and Capsule Corp. is close…I don't want Bulma-san to worry! Bye!!!" Pan knocked the robbers unconscious and resumed her trip to CC.  
  
After about 5 more minutes of flying, Pan reached CC. Outside the door stood Bura who was waiting for her friend to arrive.  
  
"PAN-CHAN!!!" screeched little Bura.  
  
"BURA-CHAN!!!" Pan yelled as well as the two ran to each other and hugged. (A/N- Get you mind out of the gutter! They 5!!! *shakes head* sickos…sure I know most you people didn't think that but I added that due to my friend…messed up little girl...o.O)  
  
When the two parted and walked into the large CC building. Pan had gotten used to its huge size and they walked to the kitchen to see Bulma cooking and Trunks, Bura's older brother, and Goten, Pan's uncle, sitting at the table looking bored.  
  
"Hi Trunks-san! Hi Goten-san!" yelled little Pan. Bura gave a look of disgust, how could Pan like them? They were annoying!  
  
"Hey Pan-chan!" said Trunks.  
  
"Hiya Pan! You spending the night too?" asked Goten.  
  
Pan smiled at him and replied, "Yup!"  
  
Bura was getting annoyed because she was being ignored. "PAN !!!" she wined.  
  
"What?" asked Pan.  
  
"COME PLAY WITH MEEE!!!!!" she yelled. Everyone but Bulma and Bura (A/N- of course, she was the one who yelled…) clutched their ears in pain.  
  
Deciding refusing would cause more pain she would go with Bura…besides, she did come for Bura. "Well, we're gonna go play in Bura's room, c-ya!" stated Pan as her and Bura went up to Bura's room.  
  
"Wanna play Barbies?" asked Bura.  
  
"No…" Pan answered simply, staring at Bura.  
  
"Ummm…wanna play dress-up?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"Not really." Pan answered again. Bura pouted.  
  
"Wanna play make-over?" she asked in one last hopeful attempt.  
  
"Uh uh…" Pan said with an expressionless face.  
  
"Then what DO YOU WANNA DO?" Bura said with tears forming in hers eyes.  
  
"Hmmm…I have an idea. But since we can achieve it till later, I'll play your games until it's time. Then you can play with ME…" Pan compromised and Bura's eyes lit up in joy, Pan was gonna play HER games, Barbies and stuff, with her!  
  
"YAY!!! First, we can play Barbies!" chirped Bura as she pulled out her big Barbie case.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she shuddered. 'Only till later…only till later…only till later…'  
  
"Here, you can have this lady and this guy." Said Bura as she handed Pan a Barbie and a Ken and took two for her as well.  
  
Pan made another face but took them anyway. "Ummm…thanks." She said as Bura continued setting up houses and cars and other things for their game.  
  
Bura smiled. "You're welcome. Now here, let's play party!" she said, setting up a dance floor and putting a dress on her Barbie and a Tux on her Ken. She handed a dress and Tux to Pan to dress hers up in.  
  
"Umm….okay…" she said as she dressed up her dolls as well.  
  
Bura continued dressing Barbies and Kens and placing them on the dance floor. She put on party music and made the dolls dance. Pan face faulted. 'Where does she get this stuff? Oh yea, she the richest kid, next to Trunks, in the world…she would have all this stuff…'  
  
Pan humored her and made her dolls dance too. When Bura made hers kiss and glared at Pan to tell her to make hers do the same, she put on a disgusted face. Bura smirked. Pan played along though, if she wanted her game, she had to put up with Bura's.  
  
After about a few hours of various Barbie games, they began playing dress up. Bura put on a pink Princess outfit complete with a plastic wand and a cheap tiara. (A/N- Lol…IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!!! Lol…okay…maybe Bura would have anything cheap but…I feel mean…*smirks*)  
  
Pan looks horrified, 'DOES SHE WANT ME TO WEAR THAT?!'  
  
Bura handed Pan a bright pink dress and some little kid make-up. Pan shuddered.  
  
"Put it on or we won't play your game later!" threatened Bura.  
  
"Okay…" Pan mumbled as she put the ugly dress and cheap make-up on her tiny face.  
  
"You're B-U-TIFUL!!! Hehe! Hey, wanna go put some REAL pretty clothes and grown-up make-up?" asked little Bura with a mischievous grin appearing on her face. It was a look that would do Pan and Veggie-sama proud.  
  
"How so my evil little friend?" asked Pan, accepting the fact that she would have to give up a little to gain a little. Trunks had corrupted Uncle Goten, so SHE would corrupt Bura…if she could be any more corrupted…o.O  
  
"Hehehee….by sneaking into my mom's room…" she said. Pan eyes lit up with evil glee and pride.  
  
"I taught you well. Nicely done! NOW LET'S GO!" declared Pan as the two snuck into Bulma and Vegeta's room.  
  
Bura opened the closet and took one of Bulma's smaller dresses; it was green. She was beaming as she put it on. Even it being a mini dress, it was still large on her. Bura handed Pan a red one juts like it and Pan obediently put it on. Bura then motioned for Pan to follow her to Bulma's make-up table.  
  
Bura sat down and applied lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and every other little contraption that was in her reach. She reached over to Pan's pouting face and fixed her up as well. Now the two girls were ready, now came the fun part…for Bura that is.  
  
It was 6:00 pm. Dinnertime.  
  
"BURA!!! PAN!!! TRUNKS!!! GOTEN!!! VEGETA!!! DINNER TIME!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled to everyone in the house.  
  
All their ears perked up and they were down in no time at all. Considering the fact that they are all Saiyans…ranging from full-blooded to ¼…yet they all had the appetite of a full-blooded Saiyan.  
  
As Bura and Pan entered the room, everyone else was sitting down at the table. Everyone turned and got the joke of their lives. There in front of them was a scene they thought they would never see in their ENTIRE lives: Pan was dressed up!  
  
When Pan noticed everyone was looking at her and Trunks and Goten were in fits of laughter. Realization struck the girl, SHE WAS STILL DRESSED UP!!! She glanced over to see Bur giggling like there was no tomorrow. Go figure, Bura WOULD do something like this to her…now she knew you can go too far in corrupting someone…she would have to take note of that.  
  
She glared daggers at everyone as she sat down. Her looks were daring anyone to say anything…everyone decided against that…they wanted to live to tell the story!!! (A/N- MUAHAHAAA!!! I'm so evil…*smirks*)  
  
Bulma handed out all the food and everyone dug in like there was no tomorrow. Pan ate to keep her mind off of it and by the time they were eating, everyone forgot. Bulma wanted to strike up some conversation so she began talking.  
  
"Today was interesting. We got lots of customers and buyers. We intvented many new things and now we have Pan and Goten over." She said in a desperate attempt at conversation. Then she noticed WHAT EXACTLY Pan and Bura were wearing…THEY HAD STOLEN HER CLOTHES AND USED HER MAKE-UP!!! She was well…upset.  
  
"Are you two wearing my CLOTHES and my MAKE-UP?!" asked an enraged Bulma.  
  
The two girls looked in horror as Vegeta, Trunks and Goten froze in place to watch.  
  
"Y-yes'm…I...uh…IT WAS BURA'S IDEA!!! I DON'T WANNA DIEE!!!! DON'T HURT ME BULMA-SAN!! PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Pan said out of terror.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile at the girl…besides, if she punished Pan, she would get in trouble. Pan is a true-blue daddy's girl and Gohan would kill her if Panny-chan didn't didn't have the time of her life…and getting trouble might ruin that…  
  
"Okay, okay Panny-chan, you get off the hook just cuz that looks like torture enough for you and you aren't my daughter…besides, your dad would have a fit." She declared in defeat.  
  
Pan smirked with pride as it occurred to Bura that she would get in trouble while Pan wouldn't. Bura pouted while everyone finished eating.  
  
"DONE!" Pan declared.  
  
"ME TOO!" said Bura.  
  
"ME THREE!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes but said anyway, "Me four…."  
  
"Hmph…I'm done too onna…I'm going to train now…good-bye." Vegeta said as he went of the GR. (A/N- Gravity Room for the brain-dead people reading this…or just the people who forgot or something…)  
  
Vegeta left as Trunks and Goten retreated to Trunks's room. Pan ran as fast as she could to change back into her training gi. Bura followed and the tow changed back into their normal clothes.  
  
"Gosh...I'm SOOO EMBARRASED!! How could you let me go down in front of them?!" yelled an exasperated Pan.  
  
"C'mon, it isn't that bad!" replied Bura.  
  
"Yes it is…well, I played your games so now it's time for MINE!" Pan said with glee.  
  
Bura nodded in defeat. "So, what IS your game Pan-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Maybe we could have a little bit of fun with Trunks- san and Goten-san…eheheee…." She said with evilness spread on her features. It struck Bura as a good idea.  
  
"OKAY! What are we gonna do?" Bura asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a secret…you can know as we are about to do it…k?" she replied.  
  
"O-kay!" she said disappointed.  
  
"Now, first, we gotta sneak down the hall and listen to what they are doing. You gotta be quiet! You must let me use my charm and we gotta win'm over. It shouldn't be hard…you seem to have a thing for Uncle Goten..." Pan said smirking. Bura was horrified.  
  
"I DO NOT!!! HMPH! Uh-hummm….AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE TRUNKS!" Bura snapped. Pan was furious.  
  
"I DON'T!!! What ever made you think that moron?!" she spat out. 'How could she find THAT one out? Grrrrr….'  
  
"CUZ! You always wanna be with HIM and not ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!!! NOT HIS!" yelled a ticked off Bura.  
  
Pan decided she would lose her partner-in-crime if this continued to far so she decided to end it. "Say Bura, let's end it okay? You can tease me about Trunks if I can tease you about Goten, kay?" she compromised.  
  
Bura was still mad but she had just been given the opportunity to tease Pan so she agreed. "Kay."  
  
"Now, you butter up Goten and I'll work with Trunks, kay?" explained Pan.  
  
"Okay!" cheered Bura.  
  
The two moved down the hall to where the boys were. Pan smirked evilly and she knocked on the door. Trunks opened it to see the innocent face of Pan peering up at him.  
  
"Yes Panny-chan?" he asked as Goten walked up behind him.  
  
"Can I stay with YOU Trunksie?" she said with the most adorably pitiful face you could imagine.  
  
His heart melted, how could he sat no?  
  
"Goten-kun? Can I stay with YOU?" asked little Bura, catching the drift of Pan's plan. Pan smiled at Bura to let her know that she was doing it right.  
  
Goten agreed and he walked with Bura over to the couch while Trunks scooped up Pan and followed Goten. (A/N- Think about it, Trunks, next to Bura, is the richest kid alive…he BOUND to have a couch in his room…cuz I said so…)  
  
Trunks and Goten put in a movie and Pan and Bura snuggled with them, working their girlie charm.  
  
A few hours later, Trunks and Goten were out cold.  
  
"Now, my friend, is when the REAL fun starts." Declared Pan.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" yelled Bura.  
  
"SHUSH! You'll wake them up!" whispered Pan.  
  
"Oh…sorry…so what are we gonna do?" she asked her friend, the master-mind of this operation.  
  
"Well, we're gonna play a little game of pranks." Pan said with her smirk widening by the second.  
  
Pan grabbed some shaving crème and pink and purple paint out of nowhere and began doodling on Trunks. She then handed some to Bura and Bura did the same to Goten…they were evil…no…they ARE evil…(A/N- MUAHAHHAA!!! …..o.O)  
  
Once they were done, they admired their masterpiece. Pan had colored Trunks's outfit pink and had fun with the shaving crème. Bura had done the same thing. To add the finishing touch, Pan wrote on the wall in shaving crème:  
  
'We wUZ HerE'  
  
It was sloppy but she knew they would get the picture…THEY WERE 5 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! The whole idea of making them happy with them was to lessen the punishment…but that most likely wouldn't happen.  
  
'I hate to do it to TRUNKS but the expression on his face will be priceless!'  
  
She set up a camera and took one picture now. Then she set it for when he wake's up, he'll set it off and it will take a picture of his reaction. She also set up a mirror so that the first thing they see in the morning is themselves.  
  
"Well, we should go to bed soon…" said Pan as she yawned.  
  
"Yea…" replied Bura as she mirrored the yawn.  
  
Pan curled up and snuggled into Trunks's chest. '*sigh* I feel better now that I've got my evil streak over with…now I'll be an angel tomorrow and suck up to Trunksie-chan…I wuv Trunksie-chan…but that's my wittle secret…'  
  
Bura lay down next to Goten and snuggled up as well. This was a fun night for the girls…it'll make up for what those two'll do to them when they wake up.  
  
It was 8:00 am and Trunks and Goten noticed the tiny girls curled up against them. They lay there and looked at them. What they didn't know was the two girls were awake and plotting what would happen when they sat up. They smiled evilly as the boys sat up.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the two boys reply when they sat up. The mirror showed the havoc that the girls had done and saw the flash of the camera as they sat up.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Trunks yelled at Goten. As Goten shrugged his shoulders, Bura and Pan gave in and burst out laughing. It take them long to go from giggling to running for their lives…Goten and Trunks had figured out it was them and weren't happy…  
  
"HEELLPPPP!!!!" they screemed.  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan by the gi and then her arms and Goten snatched Bura up by her wrist.  
  
"What did you two do?! WHY?!" asked Trunks.  
  
"IT WAS PAN'S IDEA!!! DON'T HURT MEEE!!!!" yelled Bura desperately.  
  
"Is this true Panny-chan?" Trunks asked with his eye twitching.  
  
"Maybe…okay, okay…BUT I WAS BORED!!!" she confessed.  
  
"Why didn't you do this to Vegeta?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oops…I never thought of that…hehehe…." She said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"We'll let you off this time Panny-chan…just don't do it again!" declared Goten.  
  
"OKIES!" replied Pan.  
  
"Now, I think it's breakfast time!" declared Pan as her stomach growled. Everyone smiled at her.  
  
"BREAKFAST!!" yelled Bulma from the kitchen.  
  
"I agree….it's ready! Now let's go eat!" declared Bura.  
  
"Okay!" shouted everyone as they headed down for their breakfast.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! This is my longest yet! I'M SOOOO proud of myself…^^ well, again, Chase is the most moronic idiot ever…everyone say it together with me now, Chase Reynolds is and idiot and should die a slow painful death! Okay…I'm done now… 


	5. When the Cat is Away, the Mice Will Play...

Sorry this took so long…but on Friday night, I got out of school at 4:00, went shopping 'til 5:00 and left to see 'The Rookie' at 6:00. Then it ended at like 8:00 or 9:00 or something and then went to Cheddars until 10:30. We left and got back to the movie parking lot to drop Kristen off at her car at 11:00. We got to my house at 11:10 and dropped my brother off while I got ready and left to spend the night at my friend Brittany's house. Then the next morning we got up at 8:00 and went to work at 'Sonic' 'til 4:00…we left from there to buy my brother Cameron's friend Victoria a B-day present from 'The Family Christian Store' or something and got me a new Bible cuz I lost my other one. (bad me). Then we got home at about 5:00 and I was exhausted…literally…I was dehydrated from to much work. (I wonder why...o.O) I went to sleep at 8:00 (early) after eating dinner. I woke up on Sunday and went to Church and got home at 12:15. Then Ashley came over and we talked a little with J-chan and went back over to her house. Then, at 3:00, my cousin Ryan came over and we played FFX until 5:40. He went home and we left to go to a devo at the Rager's house. We stayed 'til 8:00 and then my parents dropped me off t my friend Shaelyn's house and I spent the night. I left her house at 10:08 in the morning and we got Sonic to pick up my brother from his job interview. He got the job! YAY! Well, we got breakfast and came home. Now, I am typing this all up to you as an explanation for the wait…busy weekend for C-chan, ne?  
  
YAY!!!! 59 reviews!!! I'm so happy….Too many to answer to!! o.O I'm thinking about using some of the ideas….^^…OOO I'm SO HONORED!!! Everyone likes it! *tears of joy* Zuke-san is reviewin'….he can live…lolz…J-chan is sepezial….I can say it about Chase cuz Chase is a firkin retard….lol…I dunno eRiCa….I thinks it because he has mental issues and thank you for the sympathy…*hugs everyone who reviewed* I LUV YOU ALL!!! Too many to mention but guess what, if you reviewed, this chappie is dedicated to YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: *whisper* I don't own DBZ *whisper*  
  
C-chan- whats wrong J-chan?  
  
J-chan- i can't believe that rat is still alive!  
  
C-chan- rat? where? *takes out broom*  
  
J-chan- i meant Zuka....look he reviews! San my butt! that stupid lil son of a-  
  
C-chan- HEY HEY! lil kids look at this you know!!  
  
J-chan- well... he is one!  
  
C-chan- uh yea but its not nice to say those things about people...  
  
J-chan- YOU SAY IT BOUT CHASE!  
  
C-chan- ^^;;;;;; well ummm...why dont we change the subject?  
  
J-chan- Ok! digimo-  
  
C-chan- no not that show! Something else like i have 53 reviews and only four chapters up!  
  
J-chan- ......  
  
C-chan- Its like god has looked down at me and said 'Man she has a good fic!' *grins*  
  
J-chan- Well, the devil told me to lock u in a room with ashley and 10,000 impy fans! And then he said to get rid of the key!  
  
C-chan- ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; well...umm....  
  
J-chan- im going to go find a closet....that has a good lock and then im going to find some 10,000 impy fans...Care to join me?  
  
C-chan- no thanks im going to run that way now...Cya J-chan!  
  
J-chan- ....works every time -^^-  
  
Disclaimer of the Disclaimer: Once again, C-chan owns not the disclaimer…it's a sad world, ne? But I DO own my Gohan toy! *hugs Gohan toy* and my Mirai Trunks toy! *hugs Mirai Trunks toy* I wuv my wittle babies…*steals J-chan's Gohan toy* HA! Now I own J-chan's Gohan toy! *grins*  
  
J-chan: HEY!!!  
  
Me: *runs away*  
  
J-chan: COME BACK!!! GIMME GOHAN BAAACK!!!!!!  
  
(Dang that was long…sorry! ^^;;;;)  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the house, Gohan and Videl were avoiding newspeople.  
  
::GOHAN!::  
  
::WHAT?!::  
  
::WHY ARE THEY IN MY HOUSE?!::  
  
::IT'S MY HOUSE TOO!!! AND I DON'T KNOW!::  
  
::SO?!::  
  
::CAN YOU STOP YELLING?! IT'S HURTING MY HEAD!!!::  
  
::Oh…hehehe….sorry…::  
  
::Ehehe…it's okay Videl-san…::  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Son?! Are you in there?: yelled the reporter.  
  
"NO!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"You idiot…" mumbled Videl.  
  
"I AM NOT!" he retorted.  
  
"Ehehe…well, let's get out of here before they get IN here!" said Videl as the two retreated from their house. They ran to CC to pick up Pan. However, when they got there, Trunks and Goten had taken Pan and Bura to the park.  
  
"Hey, would you mind keeping Pan for awhile?" Gohan asked Bulma. Videl was giving him a strange look.  
  
"Why of course not! I love having little Panny-chan here!" replied Bulma with a smile on her face as she continued working on her project. Gohan grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, Bulma-san, would you mind if we looked around at all your…ermmm….stuff? I havn't been down here in a long time." He said. Videl was still quite confused. 'What's he up to this time?'  
  
"Sure kiddo, knock yourself out." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"Thanks!" he replied as he began looking around and motioned for Videl to follow.  
  
Gohan smirked as he found what he was looking for. Videl looked so confused…  
  
::Gohan?::  
  
::Yes Videl?::  
  
::What are going to do with that?::  
  
::You'll see…you'll see…::  
  
Gohan smirk widened as he walked over to the contraption and opened it. (A/N- Can ya guess what it is? CAN YA?!) Videl rolled her eyes…she would never understand him…  
  
"Gohan dearest, why are we getting in a time machine?" she asked sweetly. Gohan paled and put on the ever-so-famous Son grin. (A/N- MUAHAHHAAAAAAA!! Can ya guess what I'm gonna do? Probably…)  
  
"Aww…nothing much Videl-san…ehehehe….just get in, kay? He asked with pleading eyes.  
  
She decided she might as well. "Okay Gohan-chan…lead the way." She said as she followed Gohan into the time machine…they were gonna go on a little…vacation…  
  
Just as Gohan was hitting the "big red button", Bulma walked around the corner.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SON GOHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!" she screamed at them.  
  
Gohan just grinned and they were off.  
  
"Argh…he never listens anymore…I swear that boy'll never grow up…and he dragged Videl into…hehehe…that's wha'cha get for marryin' a Saiyan…  
  
---On the Time Machine---  
  
"Where are we going Gohan?" Videl asked he mate as he plotted something in his head…she didn't wanna know….  
  
"Ummmm….uhhh…." he said as he broke out of his stare and glanced at the time-setter-thingy. "I dunno…wherever this thing was last set I guess…" he mumbled.  
  
"GOHAN?! WHAT DO YA MEAN I DUNNO?!??!?" she sreached.  
  
"Ehehe…well…I mean…I dunno!" he said placing his hand behind his head in the classic Son manner.  
  
"I swear, one day you're gonna get me killed…." She mumbled in despair.  
  
::What am I gonna do with you…::  
  
::Ummmm….how am I supposed to know?::  
  
::Grrrr…..::  
  
::Eep! What did I do?::  
  
:;Don't worry about it…::  
  
Soon enough the two landed in a yard full of sad people. They all looked familiar and seemed as if someone they knew had just left them. (A/N- *cough* … *cough*)  
  
They all looked up with tears in their eyes to see what had happened. As the door opened the two mtes stepped out of the machine and Gohan cowered away from Videl's enraged face.  
  
"-NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!!! WE HAVE A 5-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER LEFT IN THE HANDS OF 'IT'!!! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOURSELF OCCUPIED LONG ENOUGH TO STAY OUTTA TROUBLE!!!" Videl screeched at Gohan as he help his ears in pain…that's all of the conversation anyone heard.  
  
"Owies! Not so loud!" he said…he was sure his ears were bleeding by now.  
  
She sighed and seemed to feel better after blowing her steam off.  
  
Gohan reluctantly took his hands off his ears and glanced at the people surrounding them. It seemed the mood had gone from one of deep sorrow to one of utter confusion.  
  
"Ummm…is it just me or have two people once again appeared out of no where?" asked…Bulma?!  
  
Gohan's eyes lit up like a small child's on Christmas morning. "Omigosh! VIDEL!! GUESS WHAT!!! WWEEE'RRREEE BAAACCKK!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" Gohan yelled in joy. Videl sweat dropped.  
  
'That's great…" she mumbled.  
  
Realization struck everyone; they had come back!  
  
"Ummm...Gohan? HOW could we be back in this exact time?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan took on a look of superiority and smirked. "Well, Videl-chan, you know that FIRST time we came here?" he asked. She nodded her head.  
  
Everyone looked on in wonder, could that REALLY be Gohan? Could he REALLY be back…so soon?  
  
"Well, Bulma had set it to this time. When you came and got me, it didn't change. When we left…it didn't change. It must have frozen on the time we left from." He said cockily.  
  
"What's that have to do with how we got here Sherlock?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
He pouted. "WELL Videl, you know how I said we would go to whatever time it happened to be on?" he asked.  
  
"Yea." She replied.  
  
"THIS WAS THE TIME IT WAS SET ON!!! Ahem…as I said before…" he stated.  
  
"Well ya don't have to be MEAN about it Mr. I'm-smarter-than-you." She said as she shot a look at Gohan.  
  
"I wasn't mean…" he said as he put on his perfected "Awwwww" look. Her heart melted…why did he have to do that?!  
  
"DARN YOU!" she yelled as he smiled in triumph. He loved being in control.  
  
Everyone then rushed over and began asking questions.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, why are you to back so soon?" asked Bura.  
  
"What do you mean "so soon"? It's been like 5 years…right?" he asked, unsure.  
  
"Ummm…Gohan…I hate to break it to ya bud…but it's only been ten minutes…" Trunks said.  
  
"HUH?!" Gohan and Videl exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yea…how did ya'll manage to change so much in…10 minutes?" asked Goten…very confused.  
  
"Ummm….Videl? Has it been 5 years or 10 minutes? GAH!!! THIS IS HURTING MY HEAD!" he stated as he clutched his head. Videl shook her head in pity.  
  
"Gohan? Breathe! Breathe! It'll help. I'm sure that ten minutes has passed in the last 5 years hun." She said as she watched in pleasure at his naïve nature took over.  
  
"I'M SO CCOONNFFUUSSEEDD!!!!!!!" he complained.  
  
A few laughed…this was the Gohan that had visited them…they could tell…he was NOTHING like the Gohan they saw everyday.  
  
"How old are ya?" asked Marron.  
  
Gohan took his hands off his head and stared blankly at the pigtailed blonde. "Uhhhhhhh……21?" he said confused.  
  
Everyone but his wife Videl looked startled.  
  
"You're 21? How can you be 21? You were 16 before…" said Pan.  
  
"As I said before, it's been 5 years for us…details, details…" he replied.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "AHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Vegeta began laughing insanely.  
  
"I think The Almighty Short One has finally cracked…" Gohan said staring at Vegeta.  
  
"No kidding…" everyone else said.  
  
Once he had settled down, he explained his action. "Something just occurred to me." He stated.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan, confused.  
  
Something clicked in Trunks's mind as well as he began laughing. The two exchanged knowing looks as Vegeta continued. "You are quite different from the lazy Brat-o-Kakarot #1 from this time, huh?"  
  
Gohan looked confused. I…guess so….what does that have to do with it?" he asked.  
  
Videl noticed what he was talking about and paled as everyone remembered what Vegeta had said as the two had left just 10 minutes ago…when she had left, Videl had been pregnant. He hadn't said anything beyond them bonding but it didn't take long for that to fit in with what Videl had said earlier.  
  
"Ummm…I'm confused." Stated Gohan as everyone around him knew what was going on except for him.  
  
"Well, it just clicked that Videl over there said something about a 5- year-old kiddo left with an 'it'." Said Krillin, absorbing the joy of the torture.  
  
Gohan's face was blank for a few minutes; then it clicked. "OOOHHHHH!!!! Okay. I guess Videl just doesn't know when to shut- ehehee…hiya Videl…ehehhe" he said as Videl gave him the evil-look-of-death. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So who did ya leave the kid with? Who or what is 'it'?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Oh…just Vegeta…well…and Bulma…ehehee…and Trunks….and Goten….but the 'it' was most likely Vegeta though…" he answerd.  
  
Videl was still glaring at him.  
  
"Ummm…why are you mad?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Why do YOU think Sherlock?" she said, obviously ticked off.  
  
He figured it out. He began stuttering. "Um…don't be mad at me." He said putting "the look" back on.  
  
"That isn't working THIS time Son Gohan!" she retorted.  
  
"Please?" he asked.  
  
"No!" she replied.  
  
"I'll…ummm…never…do anything that I uh, won't do!" he declared.  
  
"You're a moron…" she said.  
  
"I am not!" he countered.  
  
"Hmph." She replied.  
  
"I love you more than ice cream!" he declared with hopes of getting out of it. (A/N- Ooooooo!!! Awwwww!!!)  
  
"No." she said again.  
  
"Chocolate ice cream?" he whimpered.  
  
"No." she continued.  
  
"With whipped cream?" he continued.  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"And a cherry on top?" he said in a last attempt.  
  
She went into deep thought and pondered. "Okay."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Gohan made a gesture that said, "yes!".  
  
"Okie-Dokie! Anyway, what have you people done in the last 10 minutes that we were gone?" Gohan asked trying to strike up conversation.  
  
"Moping around in sorrow. What have you done in the last 5 years that you've been gone?" Krillin asked.  
  
"A buncha stuff…like take Panny-chan to Kindergarten, and a buncha...ummm…other stuff." He replied. He scratched his head in a very Son- like manner.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"What ELSE have you done?" asked Piccolo.  
  
Gohan grinned and continued. "Well, ummm…graduated, saw Erasa and Sharpener and found out their teachin' Panny-chan's class…Note To Self: Kill them. Anyway, we also saved Panny from death…actually good ol' Trunks and Goten did…darn brat tried to slit her neck. Note To Self #2: Kill him. Ehehe…we also did other junk that is uninteresting…"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped once again…this was a weird one. Pencila spoke up, she had come over when she heard Gohan aka Lee had left. "Why do you wanna kill my parents?" she asked.  
  
Videl looked confused but Gohan remembered, this was their kid. He answered, "Oh, they told a buncha stuff to Pan so we are gonna have to hurt them…I knew we shouldn't have enrolled her there…the past WOULD haunt us now wouldn't it?"  
  
"How do you KNOW them though?" she continued.  
  
"High School friends…meanie ol' people…always MAKIN' FUN OF ME! Oh well…they are friends of ours to answer your question." He replied.  
  
"That would explain your confusion when I told you I was their daughter…okay." Said Pencila, finally understanding him.  
  
"Pencila!!!! PENCILA!!!" yelled a voice near-by.  
  
Pencila turned around…it was her parents.  
  
"Pencila, what are you doing he-….huh?" said Erasa as she noticed 2 Gohans and 2 Videls.  
  
"Hullo." Said Gohan as he smiled them. Videl did the same.  
  
"Why are there two Gohans and two Videls?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"Cuz we're special, silly. That's why!" replied Videl sarcastically. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's MY LINE!!! Anyway…howdy. We are from the past, nice to see ya." Stated Gohan. Everyone laughed at the care-freeness but got mad about blurting it out.  
  
"Gohan? You aren't supposed to tell the world, genius." Stated Pan.  
  
"Details, details…." He replied.  
  
"It's bad." Said Bulma.  
  
"Meaningless, meaningless…it's all meaningless…" he said in return.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Pencila-chan, we gotta go home. See-ya everyone! Bye Videl and Gohan #2!" said Erasa in her perky voice.  
  
"Yea…bye to you to!" replied Gohan as he yawned. It was getting really late.  
  
Erasa and Sharpener Pencil took their daughter home and left the others outside in the yard of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Well, I'm su-leepy!!! It's late…I WANNA GO TO BED!!!" Gohan whined. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mind if we stay here 'til tomorrow?" she asked Bulma.  
  
"Of course not!" she replied cheerily.  
  
"But this time we REALLY gotta return early…as we said before, Pan is alone at CC with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Bura…we fear for her sanity." Said Gohan, yawing again.  
  
Everyone headed inside and went to their respective bedrooms. Everyone else went home. Videl and Gohan were aloud their bed, being they were married and such now. (A/N- *cough* *hack* hehehe…they got the same bed as before…*snicker*…ehehhe…anyway…they weren't married before but that ain't the point!)  
  
"I guess tonight won't be so bad after all…" said Gohan as he walked over and gently kissed his mate.  
  
"I agree…" she said, smirking. They began to kiss and blah blah blah….You get the point… Ickie make-out session and we all go home happy. Naughty things and just flat out sappy stuff…I won't go into details….^^  
  
  
  
Well…that's the end! Of this chappie…R/R!!! If you review, I'll give you a cyber candy-bar or cyber ice cream of your choice!!! Just leave your order in the review and I'll give you your cyber treat in the next chappie! Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* Toodles! ^_~ 


	6. A Day At the Park....And All That Follow...

Gah! Some much to do so little time! Thanks for reviewing! Greenie, one cyber Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream cummin' up! *hands greenie cyber ice cream* Thanx for reviewin'! Enjoy your ice cream! Yes, Cutesy, they do! It has to do with 'Without You'. There was a reason for putting her there, it 'Without You', she has a pretty big role so if ya wanna read it, *wink wink* it'll explain some things. Yes, naughty Gohan…*grins*…Lol. Here, take a cyber candy-bar. *throws Cutesy a cyber candy-bar* Hope you like candy…Sorry you are confuzzeled Senshi Nadeshiko! While in Gohan and Videl's time, 5 years past. In the other time (the time the visited) only 10 minutes had past…it's weird but it had to be done…lol. Here's your cyber candy-bar! *hands Senshi Nadeshiko a cyber candy-bar* Enjoy! Yes Midori- sama, I love monkeys. Thank you, I thought he was funny to! ^^! *hands Midori-sama cyber cheesecake ice cream* Here! Enjoy the ice cream! Here ya go blue-angel1204, one strawberry ice cream, cummin' up! *hands blue- angel1204 cyber strawberry ice cream* Why thank you blue-angel1204!!!! ^_^ Well…that's all fine and dandy…let's move on…  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Not. DBZ. I. Only. Own. My. Gohan. And. Mirai Trunks. Toys. Mwa. Ha. Ha .Ha .Ha.  
  
J-chan: Weirdo.  
  
Me: I. Am. A. Weirdo. With. ICE CREAM!!! YUMMIE YUMMIE YUMMIE!!!  
  
J-chan: o.O  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm day and Vegeta had been banished to the park…to watch "Kakorat's Grand-Brat", "his Brat", "Kakorat's Brat #2" and his "Little Princess"…great fun…  
  
"TAG!! YOU'RE IT!" yelled a little Pan, running for her life, no, scratch that…FLYING for her life from Trunks. She had tagged him and he decided he would get her back for last night's little, um, incident.  
  
"Hehehe!" Bura giggled, the park was so fun!  
  
"HEELPPP!!!!" screeched Pan.  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!" yelled Trunks as he chased the girl around the park. He was going easy on her…just to…humor her.  
  
"Insolent brats…they are all foolish…except my little angel, B- chan…why must she befriend Kakorat's grand-brat anyway? Foolishness…its all foolishness…" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he watched the kids play in the park.  
  
Vegeta thought of something. "Hey, this just might make up for the time I told Trunks I would take him to the park for hitting me in the face…next time a make a promise to the brat, I need to stop myself…he has haunted me every day for 5 years…"  
  
"GOT'CHA! You're is Panny!" declared Trunks as he tagged Pan.  
  
"Hey! No fair!!! Grrrr!!! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled at the retreating figure of Trunks.  
  
She chased Trunks for awhile but gave up…she'd get Goten, he wasn't paying attention anyway.  
  
She tagged her uncle and he snapped out of his reverie. "Huh?"  
  
"You're it Goten-san!" she chirped as he realized what had happened.  
  
This went on for….hours. Vegeta was nearing insanity…this had to stop.  
  
"BRATS AND BURA!" Vegeta shouted. "WE'RE GOING HOME! WE HAVE BEEN IN THE PATHETIC PIECE OF WASTED LAND FOR FAR TOO LONG!" he finished.  
  
"Awww…Veggie-sama! I don't wanna leave yet!" pouted little Pan.  
  
"Just shuttup Kako's-Grand-Brat. I have a headache and I don't feel like dealing with your whining. If you weren't Kako-Brat's daughter, you would be long gone by now." Vegeta spat out at our little Demi-Saiyan Pan.  
  
Pan glared at him. "Grouchy, grouchy…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Bura smiled at Pan's comment while Trunks and Goten glared…it was THEM who woke up on the wrong side of the bed…or more like, woke up to something they didn't' wanna see…like…I don't wanna type it again and you know what I'm talking about! ^^  
  
The group went home…well, FLEW home to be exact.  
  
"ONNA!!!! WE'RE HOME!" Vegeta yelled to Bulma. (A/N- In case you didn't know, onna means 'woman' in Japanese…I think…o.O)  
  
No response.  
  
"I said, ONNA!!! WE!!! ARE!!! HOOOMMMEEE!!!!" he screeched throughout the house, all the kids covered their eyes in pain…  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Dende, that hurt…" mumbled Pan to the others.  
  
"You're tellin' me…" they all echoed.  
  
The prince didn't like being ignored. "Follow me insolent brats." He said as he stomped to the lab…Bulma's PRIVATE lab.  
  
They kids followed him obediently.  
  
As they neared the door to the lab, they noticed as sign on it. It read:  
  
DO NOT ENTER! YES, THAT MEANS YOU YOUR SHORTNESS!!!  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders at this, what could the helpless onna do to him anyway? We know better than that though…  
  
"We are going in brats." He stated.  
  
"But doesn't it say 'DO NOT ENTER! YES, THAT MEAN YOU YOUR SHORTNESS!!!' tousan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"So? I don't like being ignored. Now stop being a wuss and live up to your Saiyan heritage, we're going in….NOW!" he ordered as he punched in the code to open the doors to Bulma's private lab. They all reluctantly followed the enraged prince into sure punishment. It wasn't THEIR fault…right? Right!  
  
As they entered, they saw Bulma cursing at thin air.  
  
"Bulma-san? What's wrong?" asked little Pan.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you see, your parents just ran off with one of my time machines and now they are in another time somehere…looks like we'll have you for another night Pan-chan" she answered.  
  
"Oh…COOL!" replied the chibi.  
  
"Yea…Hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB?!" she answered when she noticed everyone was standing in her lab.  
  
All the kids looked at Vegeta nervously. "Nothing, onna…we got back and we wanted to tell you so…AND I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!!" spat out the arrogant prince of Saiyans.  
  
"Really?" she asked with mock question in her voice.  
  
"Yes." He answered. An idea struck him so her glared at the children to beat it…he didn't have to tell them twice, they were out of sight ASAP. What the two adults DIDN'T know was that though they couldn't see the chibis, didn't mean they weren't watching.  
  
"I wonder what they're gonna do!" whispered Bura anxiously.  
  
"I dunno! Let's watch!" whispered Goten back cheerfully, free entertainment on a Saturday afternoon…it works! (A/N- Yes, it's Saturday, Pan spent the night with Bura on Friday night and it's the next day, therefore making it Saturday..just had to clear that out…and convince myself that it makes sense…o.O)  
  
As the group of mischievous demi-saiyans watched the scene before them, this is what they saw and heard:  
  
"What are you going to do about it Vegeta?" asked Bulma.  
  
"You'll see." He said suggestively.  
  
This caught Bulma off guard, what was he thinking? He neared her and kissed her…she graciously accepted. He slipped his hand…  
  
By the time it got that far, the chibis were out of that room quicker than a Super Saiyan to dinner.  
  
"So THAT'S what they were gonna do." Said Pan, traumatized.  
  
"That's just…disgusting!" said Goten.  
  
"We're used it…well, as used to it as you can physically get…" mumbled Trunks.  
  
"Yea..." added Bura.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna be staying with you guys another night I guess!" said Pan cheerily, trying to strike up new conversation.  
  
"I know! Now we can play more games!" said a happy Bura.  
  
"…Like practical jokes…" started Pan as an addition to Bura's statement.  
  
"Awww…." Interrupted Bura.  
  
"…On Veggie-sama." Finished Pan with a smirk plastered on her face. Everyone joined in as they plotted revenge…for permanently cursing them for life with that image they just received.  
  
"I'll call kaasan to see if I can stay another night…I'm sure she won't mind!" said Goten, he wouldn't miss this for the world!  
  
"Good idea! Go on and use that phone right there." Said Trunks, pointing to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ok…" said Goten dialed his home phone number. It rang a few times and his mother picked up. There conversation went like this:  
  
"Moshi moshi?" said the voice of Chichi Son.  
  
"Hello? Mom?" replied Goten.  
  
"Oh! Hi sweetie! Why do you call?" replied the cheery voice of his mother.  
  
"I wanted to know if I could stay a Trunks' house for another night, Panny is staying because niichan and Videl-san went somehere. Please?" begged Goten.  
  
"Sure hunnie! Have fun!" she answered.  
  
"Thanks kaasan! Bye!" he said into the phone.  
  
"Bye Goten!" she said to her son.  
  
click  
  
click  
  
"I get to stay!" declared Goten as he high-fived Trunks and hugged Pan and Bura.  
  
"YAY!" echoed the voices of the group as they began plotting the evils of their upcoming night.  
  
They all went up to Trunks' room and sat down on his bed. "So, first we can…" said Trunks as they all began chattering about ways to play jokes on the unsuspecting Saiyan prince.  
  
This went on for several hours as they all made up several good, full-proof ways to make his life miserable. They came up with: Shaving creamed face. ALL armor painted pink and purple. Switch HIS shampoo with honey and syrup with BRIGHT pink, green, and blue-ish purple hair-dye mixed in. And disable the GR. This was going to be SO much fun.  
  
After they had recorded it on a white-board thingy, they heard Bulma calling them for dinner.  
  
"VEGETA!!! KIDS!!!! DINNERTIME!!!" she yelled throughout CC….they were down there in a flash.  
  
As they all sat down, they noticed Bulma taking deep breaths and her hair and dress were a bit wrinkled with Vegeta sitting there grinning, more like smirking cuz he doesn't GRIN, like an idiot…they shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Well, dig in!" said Bulma in between breaths…you don't have to tell them twice! They had it all finished in minutes.  
  
It was around 8:00 by now…Vegeta had gone to train and Bulma was washing dishes. The kids helped clean up because Bulma had her hands full…and they needed Bulma on THEIR side when Vegeta wakes up. So she'll say something like, those sweet children would NEVER do something like that Veggie-head! They're too helpful around the house! They knew she WOULD too!  
  
After helping Bulma, they headed back up to Trunks' room.  
  
"Alright, we have completed step one, butter up kaasan. Step two id s to somehow figure out a way to get kaasan and tousan in separate places when we are performing our deed." Said Trunks professionally  
  
"HOW are we gonna do THAT Einstein?!" asked Goten.  
  
"I dunno yet! But we have to…if we wake up kaasan or if they…ahem…are too BUSY, then we can't do it…" Trunks said blushing.  
  
"Ohhh...cuz if we wake her up, she'll wake him up and we won't finish. If they're…ehehhehe…uhhh busy then…yea…" said Pan, shuddering.  
  
Everyone took their respective trun shuddering, hoping that they weren't going to be DOING anything tonight…good luck…  
  
"I have an idea!" said Trunks.  
  
"What?" the others asked in unison.  
  
"We can make kaasan mad at tousan so she will banish him to the couch! That, way, we won't take the chance of kaasan waking up early and cleaning anything up before he can felt he effect!" he declared proudly.  
  
"Good idea Trunks-chan!" cheered Pan happily; she loved it when they won!  
  
"Okay, first, we make them fight." He said, obviously becoming the leader of this operation. Pan let it slip due to her tiny crush on the 11-year- old.  
  
"How?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yea, how?" asked Bura.  
  
"You'll see." Declared Trunks as he led them down the stars and into the living room where Bulma was relaxing.  
  
"Kaasan?" Trunks started.  
  
"Yes Trunks?" she answered.  
  
"Tousan blew part of the park up this afternoon." He replied with an innocent look. What was so great about it was that he wasn't lying…Vegeta HAD blown up a tree and a few benches because he insisted the darned squirrel was staring at him…so he blew it up and everything around it…  
  
"That man…I'm gonna go have a talk with him!" she declared as she stomped off to the GR. Everyone high-fived Trunks for his victory.  
  
They listened and all they heard was screaming, pleading, more shouting and a slammed door.  
  
In walked a steamed Bulma who sat right back on the couch and said, "Thank you sweetheart, he has been sent to couch and no dessert for a few days…that ought to teach him." She said as she flipped on the TV and began watching.  
  
They all grinned at each other and walked off, as Vegeta stormed in; he didn't look happy with them. Bulma just shot and icy glare at him and he went back to the GR. (A/N- Yes, there is significance to why I didn't make him loose the GR…you'll find out soon…)  
  
It was now 10:00 and Bulma was asleep in bed. They sneaked downstairs to see Vegeta asleep and snoring his happiness away.  
  
The kids smirked as they gathered their materials and began working the night away. First, Goten creamed Vegeta face. Admiring his creation, he steeped away, allowing Pan and Bura to paint his current armor pink with purple hearts. They headed upstairs and painted his other armor as Trunks filled up his father's shampoo in the downstairs bathroom with honey and syrup with BRIGHT pink, green, and blue-ish purple hair-dye mixed in. They all then disabled the GR together.  
  
To finish of their accomplishment, Pan and Bura set up the camera thing they did with the boys ad took the picture of him sleeping…just for the record. The two girls also set up the automatic camera thing. To prevent him destroying it, they camped out in the living room…out of his sight of course…they wouldn't want THAT!  
  
Nightime…sleep….more sleep….plotting in the minds of chibis….even more sleep…  
  
Chirp…chirp…birdies!!! ^^  
  
Anyway, Vegeta groaned, Dende he hated the couch. As he sat up, click! He saw a camera but didn't take a notice to it. He noticed the brats looking at him strangly.  
  
He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He didn't bother looking in the mirror because he never guessed he would look any different then he usually did…boy was HE ever wrong.  
  
As he began washing, he applied his shampoo. He thought it felt rather sticky but again, paid it no mind. Even though the shaving cream washed off, that was the least of their pranks…and they had it on film!  
  
He got out and noticed the odd color of his suit. He looked surprised. He stormed upstairs in a towel to find Bulma fast asleep. He went and found ALL his armor painted the same as he current one. He put on one of them that wasn't as bad…it was purple with pink hearts instead of pink with purple hearts…at least there was less pink.  
  
Now angry, he headed to his GR to make himself feel better, little did he know that he was being followed and his plan would not work.  
  
He flipped the switch and…nothing happened. He tried again…still nothing. After cursing at it, he stormed back upstairs, enraged. He had convinced himself it was the onna's doing…yet more punishments for blowing up that danged squirrel!  
  
"ONNA!" he yelled, waking the woman up from her sleep.  
  
"What Vegeta?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Before he could answer, she began laughing like there was no tomorrow…there in front of her, stood the proud prince in a purple spandex with pink hearts, hair that was died with BRIGHT pink, green and blue-ish purple dye, glaring at her like it was HER fault…  
  
Oh how she wished it was….  
  
"What did you do to my GR?!" he shouted.  
  
She looked surprised…did he know? "I didn't do anything to it…remember? Your only punishments THIS time were couch and no dessert…I didn't do ANYTHING to the GR." She replied, confused.  
  
"Well it doesn't work! Fix it!" he yelled.  
  
"I will later but…" she began before bursting into fits of laughter. "…you should take a look in the mirror!" she finished, still giggling.  
  
Before he could reply, a group of kids came falling through the door in fits of giggling and laughter.  
  
Vegeta looked in the mirror to FINALLY find out what they were talking about…he was going to kill those kids.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!" he yelled.  
  
All four chibis chorused, "Uh oh…"  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long wait…busyness!!! I was gonna make Vegeta's GR be suspended but then how could he notice it's broken? HUH? Anyway, blame the wait on all those good fics out there! Well, that was fun…^^ I want to write another fic but then I'll never finish this one…I just gotta take things one step at a time I guess…Well, have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* Toodles! ^_~ 


	7. Aftermath

Vsd2oc, thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's funny! It's good to know my jokes and such aren't only funny in my head…o.O I switch off every other chappie…the two are coming back in this chappie…^^ Yes, blue- angel1204, what I did to the shortness was thoughtfully plotted. Lol…your welcome! I'm glad you like your cyber ice cream! ^_~ And J-chan, I can always count on you for something funny! *grins* AAV, I love your stories! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Dragaon Empress, the 'brats' are in trouble…they're so naughty…SamuraiGohan, this is a sequel to my other story. They very well may have had her at that time in the series, but in my other fic, which this is the sequel to, they had her at 16. Hope that cleared it up for ya! ^^ greenie, don't stress my brain!!! * cries* Yes, I noticed that once I had already wrote it and posted it…I can't change it but I must further confuse my readers! Oooo!! I have an idea, they reset the time to where they wanted to go!!! I'm so thmart! Lol…yes..I'm am a confusing person…in fact, I'm the most confusin' person I know…o.O…I sorry…Zuke-San…what's c/d??? *looks confused* Lol…thanx for reviewin' kiddo. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: *walks out hugging Gohan and Mirai Trunks toys tightly* Some of you people didn't review…  
  
J-chan: ….bad them..  
  
Me: Yes…bad them…wanna know what I'm gonna do about it?  
  
J-chan: What?  
  
Me: I will sick my Gohan and Mirai Trunks on them!!! *Gohan and MT toys come to life* Now, review or I will sick my love slaves on you!  
  
Gohan: …..o.O  
  
MT: …..Love slave?  
  
Me: YES!  
  
J-chan: Love slave?! NO! GOHAN IS MINE!  
  
Me: *sticks out tongue* Too bad! *hugs Gohan plushie*  
  
  
  
"I rule the world!!!" indicates speech  
  
'I rule the world!!!' indicates thought (notice I changed it…^^…evil me)  
  
::I rule the world!!!:: indicates speech thru a bond  
  
(A/N- I rule the world!!!) indicates a note from ME!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
  
  
  
  
The two woke up in each other's arms…as they did every morning. Gohan yawned and stared at his mate, his beautiful Videl.  
  
"Good morning sleepy beauty." Gohan said with another yawn.  
  
"Good morning…" she said smiling…she almost didn't want to go home…she LIKED this time…^^ no Panny to ermm…interrupt them…ehehe…but that isn't the point…  
  
"How did you sleep?" asked Gohan suggestively.  
  
"It 'twas positively marvelous my Gohan-kun." She said in the same tone.  
  
Someone knocking on the door snapped the two lovers back into reality.  
  
The two quickly got dressed. Videl wore jeans and a black shirt while Gohan was dressed in a hunter-green, baggy shirt with jeans. The two answered the door.  
  
"Ummm…were you two awake? I'm sorry if I woke you up…" stuttered Bura.  
  
"Nah, we were awake…" he started glancing at Videl. "…It's okay." He finished with a smile.  
  
Bura looked relieved. "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready-" she started…before she could finish her sentence, Gohan was downstairs, ready to eat.  
  
"He can be a total dork sometimes…sorry Bura-chan." Videl apologized for her husband with a smile. (A/N- Is it just me or was that sentence really confusing? Probably just me…)  
  
Bura just smiled back as the two headed downstairs to find all the Saiyans stuffing their faces.  
  
"Ohayo Videl!" greeted Bulma.  
  
"Ohayo Bulma-san." She replied. (A/N- I'm pretty sure ohayo means good morning or something…either that or hello…I don't remember…but either works…)  
  
They ate their breakfast and said their farewells….again.  
  
"Bye…ummm…again!" said Gohan cheerily. He would miss them.  
  
"Bye Gohan-san!" yelled Bura.  
  
"Sayonara Gohan-san!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Bye Bura! Bye Pan! Bye everyone!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Goodbye everyone!" shouted Videl.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Bye Videl!" yelled all the different people saying yet another goodbye to their friends.  
  
The two got into the time machine and launched back to their time. They arrived at CC at 9:00 am. They walked upstairs to see Vegeta in…a purple w/ pink hearts spandex???  
  
"Eh heh…eheh…AHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan said as he began finding breathing harder and harder in between laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at Kako-Brat?!" asked Vegeta, still peeved that everyone was laughing at him…wait 'til I get my hands on those danged chibis…they will so die…  
  
"I'm…ehehehe…laughing…eahhahahaha….at…y-your clothes!" he said in between fits of laughter.  
  
Trunks, Bura, Pan and Goten could only stare at Gohan as he lost all self-control. They had never seen the out-of-controlness of him…well…at least not to this extent…  
  
"Gohan! Breathe!" coached Videl. She noticed her efforts were futile so she walked up to her 5-year-old daughter.  
  
"Hey hun! Were you good while mommy and daddy were away?" she asked. She got worried when Pan turned to the other chibis and smirked.  
  
"Wait, sweetheart…how about you don't answer that one…" she corrected herself.  
  
Pan smiled as Gohan calmed down. "I'm okay." He stated. Everyone smiled at him.  
  
"We better go huh?" Videl said.  
  
"Yea….C'mon Pan, Videl. Let's head on home!" he said, now in a great mood!  
  
The two followed him. "Bye everyone!" Gohan said as he and his family left CC.  
  
"Daddy? Can we go to the mall? I need a new gi!" Pan declared.  
  
"I guess sweetie…" he said…still frightened of the mall.  
  
"YAY!!! Thank you tousan! Thank you tousan! Thank you tousan! Thank you tousan! Thank you tousan! Thank y-" she started.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME sweet pea…" he interrupted. Little Pan sweetly smiled at him and he calmed down a bit.  
  
They soon arrived at the huge mall and Gohan groaned. Pan grinned as they entered the large place. She rarely got to go to places with a lot of people…well, not including school.  
  
She saw the fighting store near the front and ran over to it. Her parent s wanted to go but decided to hang around outside for a while…if they went in, they would surly use up every penny they own.  
  
As they were standing outside, Videl caught a glimpse of Erasa. Erasa turned and saw her friend and said, "HEY VIDEL! HEY GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan then noticed the girl and her…ahem…husband Sharpener…his former rival for Videl. "Hey you guys!" Gohan answered happily.  
  
"Hey you two!" answered Sharpener.  
  
"How have ya'll been these past year...or…at least since the first day of school? We didn't really get to talk." Said Erasa with enthusiasm. (A/N- Lol…I Texan-ized her!!! Ya'll is a cool word!!! ^^ TEXAS IS THE BEST!!!!)  
  
"Pretty good." Videl said back.  
  
"Panny is in the fighting shop…Dende knows I wish I was but if I went in, I wouldn't leave 'til I spent every penny we own." Gohan said placing his hand behind his head and laughing. Everyone grinned at him…some things never change.  
  
"Sooo…where did you two go and where in HFIL did you go that month Gohan?" asked Sharpener suspiciously.  
  
"Eheheeheee….when Sharpener?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Ya know? When you two, well, STOPPED coming to SCHOOL?!" he clarified.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh!!!! My mom got us to collage within a year…I had already learned most of it by the time I was 6…she quickly taught everything to Videl. Then we went to collage and yup." He answered.  
  
"Kay…that explains that…where did you go that month you went missing?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Ohh….I doubt you'll believe me…" he muttered.  
  
"C'mon! We will!" Erasa answered eagerly.  
  
"Oooookay!" he started, drawing out the 'O'. "Ya know how I was the Gold Fighter? Oh, you didn't? Well, I was and I was helping Videl-san out when a portal thingy got in the way. I was transported 20-some-odd years into the future and met a buncha people! Some I shouldn't tell ya cuz it might kill the future so it's MY LITTLE SECRET!!!" he finished, grinning ear to ear.  
  
They stood there for a minute, dumbfounded. Videl rolled her eyes. "Dramatic today, aren't we Gohan?" she said to him sarcastically.  
  
The Demi-Saiyan blushed lightly and the two friends sweat dropped. "I guess." He answered, smiling.  
  
As the adults continued talking, Pan walked out of the place with lots of fighting gis and other various training things. She was grinning and walked up to her teachers.  
  
"Hi Miss Erasa! Hiya Mr. Sharpener!" she said.  
  
"Hi Pan!" they replied.  
  
She grinned. "What are ya'll doing here?" she asked her teachers.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking to your parents." They answered.  
  
As they all began conversing, a snobbish lady with two bratty sons and a quiet, fat little husband walked up to the group. "Hey, your that shrimpy dude that's brat didn't let my son steal her money, right?" the lady asked…it was little…no BIG Bethany Ricketts and she once again put her life on the line with that little comment.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
  
"You heard me!" she snapped.  
  
Gohan's eyes went dark and Pan looked up in confusion. Realization struck her as she saw Brice and Chase. She glared at them and they smirked.  
  
"HEY! What are ya'll doing here? If you think I have any lunch money, I DON'T SO BUZ OFF ALREADY!" she hissed at them. Gohan smiled proudly at her…what can he say, he doesn't blame her.  
  
"Did you hear the way she spoke to MY BABIES?!" Bethany screeched.  
  
He smirked and replied, "Yea I did…and I'm darn proud of her thank you very much." Bethany glared at him.  
  
"You sure are immature to be a parent." She said…Gohan didn't take it lightly.  
  
"Well, well, well, miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Obey-The-Rules, who's teaching their children it's okay to FRIGGIN' ATTACK OTHER PEOPLES CHILDREN! Who's son attacked WHO'S daughter with a KNIFE and tried to friggin' KILL HER?! HUH?! I'd say that shows that immaturity is by-far better than that." He hissed. "AND I AM NOT IMMITURE!" he added on.  
  
She stood there dumbfounded. Erasa and Sharpener were extremely shocked. As Gohan was catching his breath, they asked, "Which son? Is Pan- chan okay?!"  
  
"It was Chase and his gang of morons…yea, she's okay…that reminds me, I'm going to report that…." He mumbled to himself as he made a mental note. "Panny-chan had distracted me with ice cream soon after she told me about it…she must have wanted to take care of it herself…no more Veggie-sama for you Panny." He told his daughter. She snapped her fingers but decided she could get her easily manipulated daddy to change his mind.  
  
"Well, it's good that she's okay…but think you should report that…they may try it again. And I don't want an angry you loose on the streets." Said Sharpener jokiningly…he didn't know the half of it.  
  
"No kidding…Saiyans can be a menace to society if made mad…" Videl stated as Gohan blushed.  
  
"What's a Saiyan?" Erasa asked cluelessly.  
  
"Must everyone ask?" Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yes, Gohan-chan…because the average human doesn't know about the evil warrior race of aliens who were originally bent on destroying the Earth and taking over the Universe...with the exception of you and your dad…you're often to naïve and your dad was dropped on his head as a child…" joked Videl…lucky for her she was one of the few people that could say that and live to tell the story.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hey is for horses!" she joked again.  
  
"He-….arrrgghhh…" he said as Videl laughed an the Pencils looked confused.  
  
"Alien? GOHAN'S AN ALIEN?!?!?!" Erasa screeched.  
  
"Shhhh…well, sorta…I'm only HALF alien…my dad's a Saiyan an my mom is human…" he explained quietly so the bad people (A/N- the evil Ricketts people….*growls*)  
  
Erasa and Sharpener still looked shocked that the friend they had always thought of as "The dweeby little Nerd-Boy" who always got good grades was an alien hybrid…that was kind freaky…no…that was REALLY freaky!  
  
*All of a sudden a strange girl with a microphone walks out on stage….*  
  
Girl-With-A-Microphone: And a word from the author!  
  
C-chan: TADAAA!!!! It's me…^^  
  
J-chan: Joy…  
  
C_chan: OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOoOOOOoooo!!! Guess what! I thought of something funny today!  
  
J-chan: Enlighten me…  
  
C-chan: *sings* Yankee J-chan came Texas, riding on a Go-Cart! Gave me an ice cream, made me happy. Complained my fic was way to sappy!  
  
J-chan; …………it is! They kiss too much in 'Without You'! AND GOHAN IS MINE!!!!  
  
C-chan: You just KEEP on thinkin' that…ASHLEY EMAILED YOU!!! HAHAHHAHAHA!!!! *smirks evilly*  
  
J-chan: You're too evil…WHY DID YOU TELL HER EMAIL ADDRESS??? WHY?!?!?!  
  
C-chan: I dunno….evil streak I guess….^^  
  
Gohan: Who are you?  
  
C-chan: Remember me? I was in the other story too…I'm the author!  
  
Videl: Oh….it's you two again…*groans*  
  
C-chan: HEY!  
  
J-chan: Hmph…I never liked her….  
  
C-chan: We better go…the readers are probably tired of me talking…  
  
J-chan: I wouldn't blame them…  
  
C-chan: HEY!  
  
J-chan: Gotta go! ^^; *poof*  
  
C-chan: Bye! WAIT FOR MEE!!! *poof*  
  
Girl-With-A-Microphone: Well, that concludes our word from the author…have a nice rest of your life. *walks off stage*  
  
As everything went back to normal, everyone had somewhat been distracted from the newly acquired information.  
  
"Well, we better head home…see ya'll later." Said Gohan as they left the giant mall and went home.  
  
"Bye Gohan! Bye Videl! Bye Pan!" shouted Erasa and Sharpener to the family while Bethany and co. just glared.  
  
---9 months later---  
  
"Push! Come on Videl!!!" encouraged Gohan as his wife sruggles to bring baby #2 into the world.  
  
"I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I FRIGGIN' CAN!" she screeched.  
  
"Ehehe…sorry, I was just trying to help…" he muttered.  
  
Soon enough, the child was born as family and friends gathered around the hospital door. Would it be a girl or a boy? The doctors hadn't been able to tell so no one knew yet.  
  
The doctor picked up the newborn and declared, "It's a baby boy."  
  
Gohan and Videl's eyes lit up. "C-can I hold him?" Videl asked timidly.  
  
"Of course." He replied. "We just need to clean him up real quick."  
  
Videl was disappointed; the doctors had let her hold PAN when she was born…oh well. The doctor gave the baby boy to his young mother and she help him tenderly.  
  
"What should we name him Gohan-san?" Videl asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure…" he answered, staring in awe at his new son.  
  
"How about we name him after your father?" Videl suggested.  
  
"Sure…" he answered, smiling.  
  
"Okay, Goku, welcome to life." She said sweetly to the baby.  
  
Goku Jr. giggled and smiled with big, adorable eyes into the face of his parents.  
  
The doctors let everyone in to see the baby. "OMIGOSH!!! I have 2 grandchildren!!!" rejoiced Chichi. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"So what was is Gohan? Boy or girl?" asked Krillin with interest.  
  
"Boy." Gohan answered with a smile.  
  
"Alright! Name?" asked Yamcha curiously.  
  
"We decided to name him after Goku…" answered Videl.  
  
"He deserves it…that's wonderful! Congrats you two!" cheered Bulma.  
  
"Now I have a nephew you too, that's so awesome!" declared Goten. Gohan grinned at him; Goten could be so funny.  
  
"Panny, cummere." Said Gohan to his daughter.  
  
She walked up and looked at her tiny baby brother. "He's so tiny." She said in awe.  
  
"You were that small too when you were a baby…what do you think about having a little brother Pan-chan?" asked Videl.  
  
"It's cool! I'll take care of him and anybody who picks on him will be blasted to kingdom come!" she declared.  
  
"Hehehe…you do that Panny." Gohan said, laughing.  
  
Everyone then went to a baby shower at CC. It ended several hours later and everyone congratulated Gohan and Videl as they headed home.  
  
"It looks like we're in for another round, ne Videl?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yup…THREE Saiyans to feed…great joy…" Videl stated flatly. Everyone laughed and they went on with life, setting up things for the baby and beginning another round of Saiyan toddlers…what fun!  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of the sequel. I wanted to end it so I could start some other things. Sooner or later, I'm gonna make another sequel. IN the mean time, I have two stories I've been wanting to write….R/R!!! You know you want to…and read my other stories!!! Well, toodles! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


End file.
